Let's Help Sensei!
by shugosailormewmewz21
Summary: The Konoha Twelve have genin teams! But the genin notice something about their sensei's... they're lonely! So what better way to help than to meddle in their love lives!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Just thought of this when I was reading other fanfics. The Konoha Twelve were Jounin Sensei's and I thought that was cool. Also Yoru from my other story will be in here. She'll be more like Naruto. (She's a cat girl nya! You'll see why later!)

_I don't own Naruto. If I did there would not be flashback episodes. __**AT ALL. **__Unless someone had a strange power then ok. But not like the latest episodes of Naruto Shippuden. That just pissed me off… especially the __**frickin' **__ostrich. _

Chapter 1- Meet Your Sensei! Then Devise The Plan!

Yoru Neko was filled with nervous excitement. Her cat ears twitched happily. She had passed her genin test and was finding out her team members and sensei.

Iruka-Sensei, her homeroom teacher, walked into the class. "Congrats on passing your test kids. I'm sure those here today will be great ninja. Now, you will be placed in a three man squad. Listen up kids because I'm about to announce who your teammates are." He walked to the front of the class. Teams 1 and 2 were called then the others.

"Team Three will be Setsuko Kameko, Akihiro Aoi, and Akane Shinjii."

"Team Four will be Akiko Suzuki, Mamoru, and Hikaru Akihiko."

"Team Five will be Katashi Hatake, Junko Kiyoko, and Natsumi Hyuuga."

"Team Six will be Isamu Komeko, Maiko Kou, and Chou Goro."

"Team Seven will be Yoru Neko, Ichirou Suzuki and Arisu Emiko."

"Team Eight will be Kyoko, Kenji Roku, and Atsushi Otaku."

"Team Nine will be Kimi Inuzaka, Hin Hyuuga, and Chiharu Aburame."

"And finally Team Ten will be Toshi Takumi, Keiko Akira, and Junichi Katsu. Now everyone get with your teams. Your Jounin senseis will be here momentarily."

Yoru moved to where her team was. She looked at her teammates and smiled. They rolled their eyes and looked away. She huffed. _What the-nya? How rude can you get-nya?_ Yoru thought. Maybe they would be better when their sensei came. She wondered who hers would—

"AAAAHHHHH. OH MY KAMI! IT IS YOU!" came an excited yell. It was Kyoko, Yoru's best friend from the orphanage. She looked at Kyoko and smiled. She was truly happy because Kyoko got the sensei she so desperately wanted. The one she _had _to have or she would just _die_.

"LEE-SENSEI YOU ARE THE BEST!''Cried the excited girl. Lee smiled and gave his good guy pose and Kyoko gave it right back at him. She had brown eyes, long, black hair pulled into a high ponytail, a green skirt and shirt and orange leg-warmers, just like her idol (Think a black haired Ino).

Yoru giggled. Lee-sensei had visited the orphanage a few times when Sakura-sama had come to give them their physicals. He played with the kids and showed them his 'good guy pose' and while some kids where embarrassed or indifferent, Kyoko had been inspired. She practiced it every day and bought a girls version of Lee-sensei's outfit with some money from chores. Maybe her sensei would—

"COME TEAM EIGHT AND LET US TELL EACH OTHER ABOUT OUR YOUTHFUL DREAMS!" Lee shouted. He grabbed Kyoko who grabbed Kenji who grabbed Atsushi. Kenji sweat-dropped and Atsushi face-palmed with his free hand. _This is so freakin' embarrassing, _the boys thought. _This so awesome!_ Kyoko thought.

"Where are my students? Team Four?" said a woman with two large buns (on her head!) and a giant scroll on her back.

"Right here sensei," said a boy. He had two medium sized scrolls attached to his hip. Mamoru smiled and resisted the urge to fist-pump. He had gotten the sensei he wanted. The weapons master, Ten-Ten.

"Come on Team four," she said. Mamoru, Hikaru and Akiko walked out the class room following their sensei.

"Team five please come in front," said a calm voice. Katsumi, Junko and Natsumi looked into the calm, cool, collected eyes of Neji Hyuuga.

Natsumi looked into the pupil-less of her sensei, the ones much like hers. "After you _sensei_," she sneered. There was no love for Neji from her. He was a branch family member, yet he got treated like he was part of the main. She was treated like _dirt_ and he was treated like freakin'_ royalty_ and they were from the _same _background.

Neji looked into the sneering face but said nothing. He knew why Natsumi was like this. She didn't understand but then again she didn't have to. It wasn't her business.

"Come along," he said to the three girls. Junko and Katashi followed, wondering why Natsumi was so hostile to their sensei, especially since they were from the same clan.

Two guys walked through the door as Neji and his team was coming out. One guy was munching on chips and another looked like he really didn't wasn't to be there.

"Such a drag," the one with the spiky ponytail murmured. "Team ten, follow me and don't be troublesome by being slow." Shikamaru about-faced and walked out the class, his team slowly trailing behind.

"What did I just tell you guys? Kids are such a drag," he said slowing his pace until his team caught up.

"Ok Team Six please follow me," said the bigger guy who walked in. He had swirls on his cheeks and long spiky, brown hair. He walked out first and his team followed.

Next came three at the same time. One had spiky, blonde hair and blue eyes, the other had pitch black hair and black and the last had midnight blue hair and pearlish-lavender, pupil-less eyes.

"O-ok students of Team Nine. P-please follow me," the blue-haired one stuttered. _He's so c-close,_ she thought. She had to use all her will notto look at him because she wanted to look a little cool when she met her team. Kami forbid she actually faint in front of them _and _him. That's just too much in one day. The team followed.

"Ok, where's good ole Team Seven?" the blonde asked. Yoru was so happy. Naruto fuckin' Uzumazki was her sensei. Her ears twitched happily. This. Was. AWESOME!

"We're right here sensei-nya!" Yoru said, waving her hand like crazy.

Naruto smiled, "Well what ya doing over there? Follow me!" He walked out the classroom and Yoru scurried after him. Ichirou and Arisu followed suit.

Team Three didn't have to guess who their sensei was. They all lined up after the Uchiha. He nodded and they followed him out.

Iruka watched as the last of his new students followed his old student, save for Lee, Ten-Ten, and Neji. He knew they were all going to be great shinobi. His only thought was how hard their senseis were going to push them to achieve that.

* * *

**2 Months later**

Yoru and Kyoko trudged home to the orphanage. It was 10 o'clock at night. Naruto and Lee ran training late. Not only they but Shikamaru's, Chouji's, Ten-Ten's, and Neji's teams were just finishing up.

"Uhhhhhh! The way we're going, we're gonna be dust before our first mission-nya!" Kyoko yelled. She was pissed. Naruto-sensei made them get up at the ass-crack of dawn and ended when it was super late.

Kyoko gave her best friend a tired smile. "Yes. As much as I hate to agree, Lee-sensei is running us into the ground. I have never been this tired. I am grateful he gave us the day off tomorrow."

"You know what? I'm gonna go ask sensei why we have to start so early-nya!" Yoru took off towards Naruto's apartment.

"Yoru-chan! Wait!" Kyoko chased after her.

Yoru ran all the way to Naruto's apartment. She hopped into the fire escape with Kyoko close behind her. She was about to smash through the window, but the sight stopped her cold.

"Kyoko-chan, look." Kyoko peered into the window and 'eeped.'

"What… no not sensei's ass silly. Look at the bed." Kyoko looked at the bed and felt sad.

Naruto was lying back on his bed, hands behind his head. He kept looking at the other side of his bed. Even dense Yoru could see the longing in his eyes. He wanted someone to share his bed with. Naruto turned, stared out his window and saw a shooting star. _I wish I had someone to love,_ he wished. He felt a tear run down his face but ignored it. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Yoru and Kyoko walked quietly to the orphanage. Kyoko was kind of worried. Yoru hadn't said one word since the spied on Naruto-sensei. She didn't say anything when they showered, brushed their teeth, or when they put their pj's on. Kyoko was about to fall asleep when Yoru spoke.

"Kyoko-chan, Naruto-sensei is lonely. That's why he trains us for so long, so he doesn't have to think about his empty bed. If he's like that, then who's to say that the other senseis are like that too? We have to help them Kyoko-chan. I don't want to see sensei sad," Yoru said looking at her best friend. She saw Kyoko nod her head in the darkness.

"Yes we should. Sometimes I see Lee-sensei look sad when he thinks we aren't looking. But what about the others? We don't know how they act."

"That's what our friends are for. We have at least one on every team. We'll ask them how they act and pair them up." Kyoko nodded in agreement. Yoru smiled tomorrow, she was gonna help her senseis.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yahoo! Next chapter! **Rose Tiger** kindly pointed out to me that I spelt Uzumaki wrong. Don't know how I missed that one. Damn spell check.

* * *

Chapter 2: Reveal The Plan! Scramble The Ninjas! (I love Fairy Odd Parents! Ha, ha Jorgen Von Strangle)

Yoru tied the sash for her kimono, looked at Kyoko and nodded towards the door, "Ok Kyoko-chan! Use that Rock Lee-like speed and deliver these notes to The BFF Twelve!" Kyoko nodded and all that was left was a cloud of dust. "Ok, off to training ground 10!"

Keiko Akira was smart. Her best friends even called her a genius. But the thing was Keiko was _extremely_ lazy. Like _really_ lazy. She always fell asleep in class and cried when she had to exert herself. And she hate, hate, _hated_ being woken up before 12. So when her dad knocked on her door at 11:52 to tell her she had a note, she threw a shoe at his face while she was still in the bed. It hit him in the nose. He got the hint and closed the door grumbling about how kids were these days.

At 12:00, Keiko got out of bed, got some cereal and opened her note. _Heh, it's from Yoru. Only she would send something this early _(Really, 12 in the afternoon is early?). She opened the note and read

_**Member of The BFF Twelve,**_

_**If you are reading this then you too are being run into the ground by your senseis training-nya. So I was going to give Naruto-sensei a piece of my mind, but the site at his apartment made me sad-nya. Sensei was staring at his empty half of the bed and then he wished he had a mate or girlfriend, whatever you want to call it, on a shooting star-nya. So as his student, I will make his wish come true-nya. And since he's like that, the rest of our senseis are probably like that too-nya. You are to meet at training ground 10 at 12 o'clock so we can discuss how to get our sensei laid or love, which ever you prefer. So hurry. Especially YOUR lazy ass Keiko-chan.**_

_**~Nya-Nya~ **_

_**Yoru ;P**_

_Well, looks like I'll be late_, Keiko thought. She slowly ate her cereal, showered, got dressed and was out the door at 12:45.

* * *

Yoru and Kyoko looked at the figure coming towards them and smirked. Yoru wasn't as dumb as everyone thought she was and Kyoko didn't have a one track mind that was always on training. They had purposely gave Keiko an invitation stating to be there at 12, when they knew she would be late, and everyone else one that said 1 so everyone would get here at the same time. They saw more figures looming in the distance. Mamoru, Katashi, Junko, Chou, Kimi, Hin, Chiharu and the Suzuki twins, Akiko and Ichirou, were all getting closer.

"Good morning Boss Lady!" Junko happily greeted Yoru. Yoru smiled in response. She wanted everyone together when she told the plan. Everyone else said their greetings and sat down. Keiko was a bit miffed at being early, but she quickly got over that and was ready for the plan.

Yoru looked at all the curios faces and cleared her throat to speak, but she saw another figure coming. It was Natsumi Hyuuga! _Who the hell invited her? _She thought. So she said it out loud.

"Who the hell invited you-nya?" she shouted. You can already guess that she didn't like Natsumi. The response she got was the damn cool Hyuuga stare.

"I followed Hin-sama here since I'm his guardian when we are outside the compound," Natsumi said calmly. Yoru looked at Hin for confirmation. He blushed madly because his crush was looking him dead in the face, but he nodded.

"N-natsumi-nee-chan, you d-didn't have to f-follow me. I'm p-perfectly fine when I'm w-with my friends," Hin stuttered. The glare Natsumi sent him was unnerving no matter how many times he got it. Natsumi plopped down behind Hin. She wasn't going anywhere. Yoru sighed but did her speech anyway.

"Dearly beloved friends," She started, "except Natsumi-san, we are gathered here today because our senseis are lonely-nya. Yes, they are-nya. You may not think so, but it's true-nya. They walk around the village laughing, but they wish they had a hand to hold or a body to cuddle. So we are gonna get our senseis some lovin'-nya. Now I know some of you, especially Keiko-chan, are wondering, how this benefits you-nya. Well, if our sensei get laid at night then the next day our training will be lighter and they will be more willing to end our training earlier to get some more-nya! So that's it! Any questions? Oh yes Junko-chan?"

"Hey, Boss Lady what does 'getting laid' mean?" It was an innocent question. And it would have embarrassed anyone else, but Yoru wasn't like everyone else. She got a perverted look that anyone could see when it came to sexual matters. The one she got when Kakashi had visited the orphanage— he had grown up there after his dad died— and left his Icha Icha Paradise there. It was how Yoru had learned to read. So she had no shame in her game and they all knew she was going to give sweet, little, innocent Junko the gory details.

"Well Junko," she started off until the Suzuki twins slammed their fists into her head.

"Hey!" Akiko said.

"Don't you _dare-,_" Ichirou said.

"Corrupt our sweet-"

"Innocent-"

"Little-"

"Junko-chan!" They said at the same time. Yoru had swirls in her eyes and was spouting gibberish. It was up to Kyoko to finish the meeting.

"What Yoru-chan says is true. Our senseis are in fact very lonely. Lee-sensei is in the springtime of his youth, yet he does not always show it. He doesn't smile a lot anymore or give any 'good guy' poses as much as he used to. I want to help sensei and with all of us I'm sure we can. So who will be the first couple?" Kyoko asked. Immediately a hand shot up.

"For the love of kami! Let's do Chouji-sensei. Please, please, _please?_" Chou begged.

"Why him first Chou-chan?"

"Because… because… I'm going broke!" Chou cried out.

Kyoko was confused. "Um Chou-chan? What does that have to do with anything?"

Chou took a shaky breathe and continued her story. "Whenever Chouji-sensei get around Ino-san he gets nervous. Like _really_ nervous."

Keiko, who hadn't really been listening, narrowed her eyes at this. She even sat up. "How nervous are we talking?"

"He gets as nervous as you are lazy." Everyone was quiet on that note.

"Damn! _That _bad Chou-chan? He is _definitely _first-nya! But continue," Yoru said. Yoru… when the hell did she wake up?

"Anyway he gets nervous and starts stuttering and asks her about _flowers_ and she _on _and _on_ about it for _half_ an hour. Then he leaves and we all go for barbeque. But sometimes he… he…he… leaves his wallet at home!" Everyone gasped. Having to pay the bill when you're with an Akimichi is cruel and unusual punishment. Especially for a kid. "Not only that but my teammates leave _their_ wallets too so I have to pay for EVERYONE! And then we go to train! Do you know how hard it is to dodge his Spiky Human Boulder attack? It's too damn hard to dodge!"

"Ok, so Chouji-sensei starts effective immediately! We will follow Chouji-sensei and help him build confidence to ask out Ino-sama-nya!" Yoru said pumping her fist into the air. "Ok The BFF Twelve! Scramble! Find Chouji-sensei and stalk him! Oh and if Junko's finds him, you know what to do-nya. Got it-nya?"

"Yes Boss Lady!" Junko said, saluting Yoru. All of them scattered, looking for Chouji except Yoru, Keiko, and Kyoko.

"Ok so why aren't we going anywhere? It's enough of a drag that I had to get out of bed. Now I'm not getting any action. " Keiko said, annoyed.

"Cuz we are going to convince Ino-sama to get with Chouji-sensei! Duh-nya!" Yoru said excitedly. "Let's go!"

* * *

Chouji sat at the bbq restaurant, devouring every piece of meat in site. Maiko and Isamu were worried. This was _way_ above their sensei's meat intake. They knew why though. Chouji had blown another opportunity to ask Ino on a date. Instead, he talked to her for a half hour about _flowers_! So he was drowning his sorrows in meat. Not exactly a good look.

Junko looked at the window that had Chouji-sensei and his team, minus Chou, eating a _lot_ of bbq.

"Damn," Katashi muttered, "Chou wasn't kidding. He really _is _depressed. Okay Junko-chan, you know what to do." Junko nodded her head

She made a few hand signs. What people didn't know about Junko was that she had a little under Ino while she was in the academy. She knew a whole lot of flower and poison attacks. "Transform!" Junko now looked like the waitress that served Chouji. She held a vase in her hand that held a flower.

Mamoru looked at the small flower doubtfully. "Are you sure that tiny flower will give Chouji-sensei courage?"

Junko looked annoyed. She hated when people doubted her abilities. "I already told you that this flower's aroma has toxins that make you act out your greatest desires. Since Chouji-sensei's desire is to get a date with Ino-sempai this flower will help."

"I don't know. I have a feeling it will go wrong," Mamoru said, "Like most of Yoru-chan's plans."

"Oh have faith in Boss Lady! Her plans are great!" Junko said. She walked into the restaurant and looked for the waitress she was impersonating. She was in the back talking to the chef. Junko then made her way to Chouji's table.

"Excuse me sir, I forgot to put the vase on the table before you got here," transformed Junko said. Chouji nodded and she put it on the table and high-tailed it out of there. She broke the transformation and went back the window that Mamoru and Katashi were at. She gave them a thumbs up.

Mamoru smiled._ Ha, silly me. I should have more faith in Junko… what's that smell?_ He looked at Junko. "Umm Junko-chan? How strong is that flower?"

"Oh everything within a one mile radius can smell… crap!" Junko desperately tried to cover her nose, but it was too late. She already inhaled the toxins of the flower. When she had took the flower in at first she had nose plugs but she took them out now and could smell its aroma. She helplessly looked at Chouji. She could see determination in his eyes. _At least it worked._

Junko looked at Katashi lustfully. "Katashi-kuuuuuuun! Let's go on a date!"

Katashi looked at Junko and shrugged. He wore a mask like his father so he couldn't really smell. He didn't mind going on a date. Plus Junko was really cute. He held out his arm and she took it.

Mamoru was fighting the urge to go and find Natsumi. He had a huge crush on her and asking her out was one of his desires. "Wait what about the plan?"

"Forget about it! I have a date with Katashi-kun!" Mamoru sighed and went off to find Yoru. _Yoru and her damn plans. Hopefully it can't get any worse. Knowing Yoru though, it's only a matter of time before it does. _

"Ino-chan! WHERE ARE YOU?" came a crazed…err… determined yell. "I'M GONNA FIND YOU!" Chouji roared. Mamoru face-palmed and sweat-dropped. _Yup, I thought so. I just got worse. Damn it Yoru-chan!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **This story has more reviews, alert and stuff than my other story!

Next Time! - Love Formation Ino-Shika-Chou! But um minus the Shika!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I can't believe this. This story has way more reviews, alerts, and favorites than my other. I guess people really like ninjas. Oh and The BFF Twelve thank **Leaf Ranger** for the cookies. They were delicious!

Some people were confused about why it's the Konoha Twelve. To my understanding, the Konoha Twelve and the Rookie Nine are two different groups. The Rookie Nine were the genin that where taking the chunin exams for the first time (Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino). The Konoha Twelve is that plus Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

Chapter 3- Love Formation Ino-Shika-Cho! But um minus the Shika!  Let's Talk Love with Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast! 

"There she is-nya! We have to keep an eye on her after what Mamoru-kun told us-nya." Kyoko nodded. Keiko snored. Yoru led them close near the flower shop. _That's the last time I put Junko-chan in charge-nya .Anyway, if Chouji-sensei comes by we'll be the first ones to see him-nya. We can calm him down and let him talk to Ino-sama with less craze… err…enthusiasm-nya. So now we wait—_

"What the nya is that?" Yoru asked, referring to the giant boulder that was rolling speedily towards them.

"I think that is Chouji-sensei. He's going towards the flower shop! Come on Yoru-chan! We have to stop him before he does something he will regret!" Kyoko grabbed Yoru's hand and put the sleeping Keiko on her back. In a flash of green and orange, they ran after the boulder that was screaming his loves name.

Ino Yamanaka was not your ordinary florist. She was a ninja, immune to the unknown. S when she heard her name being bellowed throughout Konoha, she paid it no attention. When she heard the streets rumbling like it was an earthquake, she turned the cheek. When she heard two soothing voices, snoring and her name being yelled even louder, she raised an eyebrow and went on about her business. She'd wish she didn't though.

"INO YAMANAKA!" a voice bellowed. She narrowed her eyes. _Ok, that sounds suspiciously like Chouji._

The door to the shop slammed open and there he was. Chouji Akamichi in the doorway, panting like he had just run a marathon. He locked eyes with her and Ino shivered. It wasn't a brrr I'm cold shiver or an I'm scared shiver. It was a shiver that spread warmth throughout her body. Chouji's look said he wanted to eat her alive. In a good way of course. He walked up to her, grabbed her face and proceeded to plant the hottest kiss Ino ever had on her lips. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. She was shocked at the emotions she saw. Lust, relief, happiness, but the strongest was love.

"Want to go on a date sometime?" He asked. He sounded confident and that made him even sexier than she already thought he was. She blushed and nodded her head. She leaned on for another when the door slammed open again, this time breaking its hinges.

"No Chouji-sensei don't-nya! You'll do something you'll re—" She looked at Chouji and Ino's flushed faces. "Well, what was going here-nya?" She smirked and both of them couldn't look her in the eye.

Kyoko put her hand on her friends shoulder to lead her out the store so they could have some privacy. She still had a smirk of her own though. "Come Yoru-chan. I feel we have disrupted something." Yoru snickered but turned to go. Keiko was sleeping, but if one looked closely, they could see a small smirk grace her lips.

Right after the girls left Chouji and Ino leaned in for another kiss, but Yoru poked her head back into the doorway. "Hey sense-nya! Maybe if you're good you'll get lucky with Ino-sama— AHHHHHH!" she screamed holding her head. Chouji looked to see Ino have the hand sign for her Mind Control Jutsu.

Yoru got up and bowed toward both of them. "I am sorry for my perverted ways. Please forgive me." She walked out the shop but not before Ino made her trip and land face first on the ground. She released the jutsu and Yoru got up and rubbed her face. She sent a glare at both of them and heard a snore from Keiko that suspiciously sounded like 'Even I could have told you that would've happened.' Yoru dusted herself off and turned to find Chouji and Ino kissing once again. She was going to say something but thought better of it. She turned and nodded to Kyoko. They would need to find the other BFF Twelve and regroup to think of the next couple.

Naruto happily slurped away at his sixth bowl of ramen. He gave his genin the day off so he could think, but he learned to things when it came to him and thinking: it made his head hurt if he thought for too long and came up with no answers and that it made him hungry. So here he was, eating, alone. Just like how he slept, alone. He sighed and went back to eating, just a little slower this time.

"Tch, eating by yourself dumbass?" snickered Sasuke. Naruto turned around with a noodle hanging from his mouth and glared at the Uchiha. He slurped the rest of the noodle into his mouth.

"Whatever you bastard. I gave my team the day off. Besides I wanted to be alone," muttered Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you dumby. I need a punching bag and look would make a fine one seeing as how my skills are better than yours," Sasuke smugly said. Naruto looked at his best friend and slurped the rest of his noodles, splashing some on the Uchiha's face. Sasuke wiped it off and glared. Naruto glared right back.

"Ha! My skills are way better than yours. I will kick YOUR ass. Believe it!" Sasuke's eye twitched. After 11 years Naruto had barely changed.

"Fine dumbass, let's go," he said as he stood and made his way to Training Ground 7. Naruto jumped up behind him, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

Hinata Hyuuga watched her crush leave to train with his best friend. She wished she had some confidence so she could ask. She couldn't even say her name without stuttering or her face getting red near him. She wanted to tell him how she felt.

"I-is she with h-him sensei?" her cousin Hin asked. Well, he was like her third cousin but that was beside the point. He was family and that was all that mattered. She loved and supported her family and encouraged them to go after the things they wanted in life. She was a HUGE hypocrite though. The one thing she _really_ wanted, she didn't go after. And the sad thing was Hin was just like her.

So she wasn't really surprised when she caught Hin stalking… err…watching the love of his life. He was hopelessly in love with Naruto's student Yoru. She was like the girl version of Naruto albeit more perverted. He acted the same way she did when she was around Naruto: stuttered, turned red, then sometimes faint— she mostly got over the fainting though. Hin on the other hand needed some work.

"N-no, I didn't see her. Why are you looking for her again?" she asked curiously. Hin's face paled. He couldn't tell her what they were doing. It was Yoru's orders and he didn't want to double cross her because: he loved her and he didn't want _that_ to happen. He involuntarily shuddered from thinking about it.

**Flashback (1****st**** one!)**

_Hin was proud for his love coming up with a plan like that, but he had a question. He raised his hand. Yoru called on him._

"_U-um Y-yoru-chan?" he said, stuttering worse than before. Kimi snickered at her friend and Chiharu shook her head. She wanted to smirk, but Aburame's rarely show emotion. "W-what do w-we do if o-our sensei a-asks what w-we're doing?" Yoru nodded her head._

"_Hin-kun presents a good point. What do we do if our sensei asked-nya? Lie, lie, lie, deny. Do __**not**__ tell under any circumstances. You know how adults are-nya. If they figured out that they were getting help their pride would show and they would refuse our help even if they really need-nya. _

"_Now say one of you slips up and tells. What happens then-nya? Well, I'll make sure Arisu puts you in a genjutsu so bad you'll have nightmares for years-nya!"_

_The threat wouldn't have been so bad if no one knew about Arisu's abilities, but they all did. Arisu Emiko was some distant relative of Ibiki and had learned most of the legendary tormenter's jutsu. Just being in it for 1 minute could permanently scar you for life._

"_You understand Hin-kun?" she asked him. He nodded._

"_Hin-kun?"_

"_Hin-kun?"_

"_Hin-kun?"_

**Flashback end**

"Hin-kun? A-are you ok?" Hinata asked. Hin shook his head and sheepishly nodded. He couldn't space out like that. Hinata had a knack of getting people to tell the truth.

"I'm fine sensei. If you don't see her, I'll be on my—"

"HIN-KUN! YORU-CHAN HAS SUMMONED US TO TALK ABOUT," Kyoko noticed Hinata and lowered her voice, "You-know-what! Come on! Good-bye Hinata-sensei." Kyoko grabbed Hin's arms and sped off to the meeting.

Hinata looked at the cloud of dust that Kyoko left behind. She was glad Hin had friends, even if they were a little weird. She narrowed her eyes though when she thought about what Kyoko said. _What in the world is you-know-what?_

Yoru looked at her best friends –minus Natsumi— and gave them a thumbs-up. "Love Operation Ino-Shika-Cho but minus the Shika has succeeded-nya! That means…," she looked at the list of couples she had written earlier that morning. She crossed of Ino and Chouji, "next we have to get Lee-sensei and Sakura-sama together-nya. Any objections-nya?" Ichirou's hand shot up. "Yes-nya?"

"I don't want Sakura-senpai to be with that _freak,"_ he said. Everyone gasped and held their breathe. Kyoko coldly turned to him.

"And why is that?" she asked quietly. Everyone looked between the two. _The quiet before the storm, _Mamoru thought.

"Well for one thing, do you see what he wears? And how he looks? And don't even get me started on how he acts! I mean it's embarrassing and I absolutely refuse for my senpai to date someone like him! Sasuke-sensei is a much better match! He's cool and handsome! " Ichirou ranted. Yoru raise an eyebrow. Did the kid not know he was in some _deep_ shit for just insulting who Kyoko considered the "Brilliant Ninja of Hard Work?" Yoru looked at his twin who looked like she wanted to rip him a new one.

"Puh-lease!" his twin sister, Akiko said, enraged, "Why is he a better match? Tenten-sensei told me that when they were younger Sasuke-sensei treated her like crap and barely acknowledged her! Why would you want them to get together? It would be totally one-sided! Unless…" she trailed off with a devious smirk on her face. Ichirou's eyes widened when he found out what she was thinking and shook his head no. Kyoko looked between the two confused. She scratched her ears and gave Akiko a questioning look.

"Ichirou has a _major_ crush on Setsuko-san. As you can so clearly tell from her attitude, he has a preference for the emo, brooding type of girl," Akiko said. Everyone looked at Ichirou. They all either frowned or snickered.

"Well, all in favor of SasuSaku raise your hands-nya," Yoru said. Ichirou was the only one to raise his hand.

"All in favor for LeeSaku raise your hands-nya," Yoru said. Everyone but Ichirou raised their hands. "Ok so Lee-sensei and Sakura-sama will be next to get some lovin'-nya! You guys find Lee-sensei and ask him what kind of girl he likes while me, Kyoko-chan, Keiko-chan, and Hin-kun go talk to the hokage-nya! Let's go-nya!"

Tsunade looked at the four genin in front of her and laced her fingers in front of her on her desk. "You do know you're asking a lot of me, right? To let one of my top medical ninja in the village have a WHOLE day off is tricky, but I like your reason. Sakura does need somebody in her life since Sasuke has basically ignored everyone in the village except Naruto. I'll tell her myself later."

Kyoko flashed a bright smile that nearly blinded the busty hokage. Hin bowed graciously. Keiko snored. Yoru gave Tsunade a 'thumbs up.'

"Thanks Grandma-nya! You won't regret it!" Yoru said. She grabbed her friends hand and ran out of there before Tsunade could punch her daylight out. Again.

Tsunade sighed as Yoru ran out the room like a bat outta hell. _She is like Naruto in almost every way. _"Shizune! I'm going to the hospital. Cover me for a little bit will you?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said, saluting her boss.

"Oink, oink!" Ton-Ton squealed from his position in Shizune's arms.

"Sensei! Lee-sensei!" Kimi yelled. She was the self-proclaimed leader of Group 1.

"Oh hello there! Where is MY MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENT KYOKO?" Lee said…err…shouted.

"Um, she's with Keiko, Hin and Yoru. But enough about them sensei, I umm have a survey that needs to be completed. Can I ask you a question?" Kimi said.

"But of course!"

"Ok, what must a girl have to make you fall in love with her?"

"Hmmm, that is a good question. She must be beautiful but not the regular kind of beauty; it must be unique. She must also be strong and have a great talent. She must have a great sense of humor. That is what would make me fall in love."

"Ok Lee-sensei thanks!" Kimi ran back to the rest of group that was hiding in some bushes.

"Did you get the info?" Katashi asked without looking up from his book.

"Yeah," she held up a piece of paper, "This baby right here has Lee-sensei's ideal lady!" Katashi nodded and closed his book. Mamoru stood and the rest of the group followed.

"Let's go get this to Yoru-chan and she'll work the rest." Kimi smiled at everyone. She was surprised how well this plan was working. Usually Yoru's plans were either dumb or she didn't have one in the first place. She just hoped nothing bad would happen.

Omake

Shikamaru knocked on Chouji's door to take his friend out for barbeque and sake. When he got no response, he turned the knob to find the door unlocked. He took off his sandals and went to find his best friend.

"Chouji?" he called out.

"Yes!" came a cry from the direction of Chouji's room.

"Hey man, where are you?"

"Right there!" came the cry again.

"Where?"

"Oh kami! Are you close, cuz I am!"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes then smirked at Chouji's door. _He should have just told me he was in his room. No reason for the cat and mouse game._

"Did you forget that we are going…Never mind," he said and slammed the door. He grabbed his shoes, put them on and never looked back. _At least he's happy…_

What did he see? Well…

"Yes!" Ino cried out as her well-endowed boyfriend pounded into her.

"Right there!" she cried out again.

"Oh kami! Are you close, cuz I am!" She didn't want him to come until she did.

Suddenly she felt a draft and she thought she heard something like someone talking then a slammed door, but the pleasure Chouji was giving her was _sooooo_ good.

"Kami Ino! I'm coming!" Chouji cried out and unloaded his seed inside Ino. She cried out again and had a mini-orgasm.

Chouji rolled over and Ino and him got into the spooning position. He looked at the clock. He was supposed to meet Shikamaru for some food and dinner, but even the food-crazed Akimichi could admit that nothing beats a warm body. Not even meat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hope you liked the last chapter! I was wondering of anyone would be opposed to Tsunade and Hiashi being together? I read a really good story where they were together and it worked out well.

PLEASE REVIEW! ICAN SEE IF YOU FAVORITE THE STORY SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL DO THAT TO!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto b/c if I did, there would be _no _emo-ness.

Chapter 4- Loving an emo is no good! Try the Genius of Hard Work! A Hyuuga faints, but that ain't nothing new

Sakura Haruno was confused. This was the first time in years. She had a day off. She looked up at the sky from her position on the bench she was sitting on. She had no idea what to do. Working in the hospital had been all she did for most of her life. _What should I do? Having a day off in years is so unexpected._

Lady Tsunade's reason had been all the more confusing. Something along the lines of get out there and love someone or something. Maybe she could ask Sasuke for a date? She hadn't done that in a while. And maybe this time he would say yes, right? They had both certainly changed for the better. She got up and stretched her arms. _Yeah, that what I'll do! A date with Sasuke would be nice._

Sasuke Uchiha could feel it coming. He had developed a sense for this over the years. Someone was going to ask him on a date. He groaned and since he let his guard, Naruto sent a devastating blow to his jaw. He stumbled backwards and landed on his ass. He rubbed his chin. _I really hope it isn't Ino. Kami knows she doesn't take no for an answer. _He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled himself up.

"What the matter Uchiha? That's the second day in a row I kicked your ass! Distracted much?" said the smirking blond. Sasuke didn't want to tell Naruto about his 6th sense. It was kind of strange and the blond would tease him to no end.

"Nothing I just—" he started.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out to the pink haired girl. He waved to her like crazy. She rolled her eyes and clocked him on the head.

"Idiot! You're too loud! Way to destroy me and Sasuke-kun's eardrums," she said.

Naruto rubbed his head and mumbled about stupid Sasukes. _And he thinks __**I'm **__still the same._ "What are you doing here anyway?" Sakura blushed until her face matched her hair.

"Wellllllllllll… I kinda wanted to ask Sasuke-kun a question…" she trailed off sending an intense gaze to the Uchiha. Sasuke shivered. _That's where those vibes where coming from. Sakura._

"Well what is it?" Naruto urged. Sakura turned to him and glared.

"It's none of your damn business! It applies to me and Sasuke-kun only," she sniffed.

"Well it applies to me too cuz we're sparring so can you hurry up and ask your question?" he said a little annoyed. As much as he "loved" Sakura (why?), he would not let _anyone_ stand between him and training.

Sakura blurted out, "Sasuke-kun, willyougooutonadatewithme?" She hoped he didn't quite hear her and just agreed to it.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Why?" she asked close to tears. Even after all these years, getting rejected by him hurt.

"I already told you Sakura, I don't see you that way. Only as a sister. So stop asking me," Sasuke said calmly. Sakura shoulders slumped forward and she pouted.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Emo love isn't for you anyway! _I'm_ still available." He winked at her. She couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you going to be okay?"

She wiped her unshed tears. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She walked back to the village. She turned and looked at Sasuke one more time. They connected eyes and he gave a tiny one second smile. _Yeah, I can be friends with hi,_ she thought as she walked away. _Maybe I should go train._

Yoru watched Sakura leave the training grounds. It was a good thing everything went the way it did. It would've been hard to detach Sakura from Sasuke if she got a hold on him. She, Kyoko and, Keiko, followed Sakura around town. She was mostly just wandering aimlessly, but she was getting closer to where Lee and his team trained.

"This is it-nya. She getting closer to where Lee-sensei trains-nya. Start Operation Hottie with a Body-nya." Keiko and Kyoko nodded and were off towards the training grounds. Well Kyoko was off, Keiko was just strolling. Yoru shook her head, grabbed Keiko's hand and dragged her all the way to the training grounds.

* * *

Sakura hadn't meant to intrude. At first, it seemed like no one was here, so she thought it was ok for her to use the training field she hadn't meant to do what she did. Those damn meddling kids. She was going to have to talk to Naruto and Shikamaru about their students.

**Flashback**

_Sakura walked to the training ground. It seemed like no one was here. She started stretching to relax her muscles. The last thing she needed was to hurt herself and have to heal herself. How embarrassing. She heard faint yelling then it became louder._

"_Yoru-chan, let go! He is my sensei. You cannot have him!" said a familiar voice. It sounded like a younger girly version of Lee's voice._

"_No-nya! In case you haven't noticed your sensei is totally awesome and I want him to train me-nya!" said a familiar voice. Sakura walked closer to the voices to see 3 girls playing tug-a-war with Lee. He had a distressed face. He didn't like it when friends fought. _

"_No, he will only train me! You are not worthy of his abilities!" said a girl Sakura identified as Lee's student, Kyoko. She tugged hard on his sleeve._

"_Well too bad-nya! How the hell did you pass kindergarten-nya? The number one lesson was to share-nya! So apply your freaking knowledge-nya!" said the other girl Sakura recognized as Naruto's student. She tugged on his other sleeve._

"_Well you both are idiots if you think you're going to have him then you've got another thing coming," said the last girl. She knew that was Shikamaru's student but was surprised. Keiko was tugging on the front of Lee's shirt as hard as the other two girls. Sakura started to hear Lee's shirt rip and Lee must have noticed it too because his gentle soothing of the teens turned frantic._

"_Girls, please! Do not let something like this come between you. You are the best of friends and—"_

"_SHUT UP SENSEI!" Shouted Keiko._

"_YEAH CANT YOU SEE WE'RE FIGHTING FOR YOU-NYA!" Yoru shouted as well._

"_DO NOT TELL MY SENSEI TO SHUT UP! AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET HIM! HE IS MINE!" Kyoko roared._

"_NO MINE!" Yoru shouted, pulling harder. _

"_MINE!" Keiko shouted, pulling just as hard. _

"_MINE!" Kyoko roared._

_RRRRRIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP!_

_**What the hell?**__ Sakura thought. She looked at the girls and then at Lee and regretted it immediately. Those muscles were ridiculous! In his arms, back, chest, and was that… an eight pack. Her face was completely red. When did Lee get so… HOT!_

"_Sakura-chan? Is something the matter? You are all red!" Lee said worriedly. He walked closer. The fineness was getting near her. "Sakura-chan?"_

_So she did something no one would have expected. She fainted. But just before she went under, she could have sworn she heard 3 little girl teenage voices say 'Phase One: Complete.'_

**Flashback End**

Sakura groaned. It was bad enough she fainted but it wasn't just from Lee's hotness. Well that and the fact she had massive blood loss just before. Yes, she had a nosebleed. Sure, she'd seen Naruto without a shirt on but she thought of him as a brother. Sasuke without a shirt on wasn't really all that. He was kind of muscular, but mostly scrawny. _But Lee! Dear sweet Kami Lee was sexy. Those muscles! What would they fell like wrapped around my… no pervy thoughts, no pervy thoughts!_

Sakura opened her eyes and saw a worried Lee above her. Yoru was cracking up laughing and the others were trying not to smile. Her eyes raked over Lee's body since he still didn't have on a shirt. Lee. The sweet nice guy who was in love with her since she was 12 and he was 13. The one who was always sweet to her no matter how much of a bitch she was to him, calling him freak or weirdo. Now here she was, 23 years old and still alone because she let the opinion of others control her thinking... Maybe she should ask Lee out on a date. As long as he didn't wear that jumpsuit, that sounded like a good idea. She sat up straight, almost busting Lee in the nose. _Alright Sakura you can do this!_

_**Hell yeah you can and you will! I'm not letting you pussy out of this!**_

_Huh? Inner Sakura? I thought I got rid of you when I got older. And what are you so mad about?_

_**Ha! You will NEVER be rid of me! And I'm angry because you have a fine specimen of a man in front of you and you're second guessing yourself! I've been alone for 11 years since when found out what sex is! Not any longer! We are going to get some! No let's move.**_

_Wait! What are you—_

Sakura stood up, looked Lee straight in the eyes and said, "Lee-kun, would you like to go on a date tomorrow?" _Damn you Inner Sakura!_

It wasn't because of other people's opinion about Lee that had her second guessing her idea— they didn't know what lay beneath those clothes and she didn't want them to find out. It was because of how many times she rejected him, and now she was sure that he didn't love her anymore.

"S-sakura-chan, a-are you serious?" asked the now-blushing Lee. Sakura giggled. She couldn't believe the most feared taijutsu master could produce a blush and look so _cute._

"Yes, I-I'm sure," came the reply from Sakura.

"Yes! I knew with patience this time will come!" He grabbed her hands. "Oh lovely Sakura-chan, I will make this the best date ever. If I do not, then I will do 300 laps around Konoha!"

Lee turned to his team. "Ok team that is enough training for today. I will talk to you and your senseis later." He gave Keiko, Kyoko, and Yoru stern looks. Kyoko wanted to cry. Sensei was _never _disappointed in her. She stepped forward to tell him everything when Keiko used the Shadow Possession Jutsu she begged Shikamaru to learn and Yoru slapped a hand over her mouth. She struggled but with no avail.

Sakura got up but was stopped by Yoru. She looked curiously at the girl.

"Sakura-sama, you might need this-nya," she said to the medical-nin, handing her a piece of paper. The title read _My ideal Girl. _She recognized as Lee's handwriting. She looked at the cat girl, confused.

Yoru shrugged. "It came out of Lee-sensei's jumpsuit top-nya. It might come in handy," she sang out. Yoru and Keiko grabbed Kyoko and ran off. Sakura stared after. _What strange girls. They are helpful though._

_**Yeah, helpful with us getting some—**_

_When did I become such a perv?_

* * *

Yoru plopped down onto the bench facing Hinata's team. She watched them train. Kimi, Hin, and Chiharu worked really well with each other.

"Training is over. Time to go home!" Hinata told her team. They were really coming along, and she was proud of them.

Yoru smiled. She noticed how Hinata was really curbing her stuttering habit. She waved at Hin. "Hey Hin-kun, c'mere-nya!" she shouted. Hin blushed but made his way to her anyway. Yoru chuckled. He was so cute when he blushed.

"Y-yes Yoru-chan?"

"Are you busy tomorrow night-nya?"

"N-no. Why?"

"Because you," She tapped him on the nose then pointed at herself, "and me are going on date-nya!" she winked.

Hin stared at her, his face turning red like a tomato. He and Yoru were going on a date. _Me and Yoru-chan, on a date, with her, just her, and no one else (that's how it works dude)? I'm, I'm…_

**BAM!**

He fainted, but that was nothing new. Kimi and Chiharu snickered. Hinata giggled and picked up her mini-me. She smiled at Yoru and started the way home. When she got to the compound, she put him on his bed. Before she closed the door she heard a faint _Yoru-chan_ come from Hin. She giggled. _How cute are they, _she thought and closed the door, wishing Hin good luck for his date the next day.

* * *

Now review! Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Enjoy and **REVIEW**! Please! I noticed something; I haven't been as pervy with Yoru as I should be so that will have to change. And since NO ONE objected to Hiashi and Tsunade being together, they will be and there will be lemons! Well for the most part. Also if you see lemons between the genin it will be exploring, not hot, sweaty sex. That's for their teachers.

Sorry it's late. I got lazy.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. But if you all **review** it would make me almost as happy as owning it!

Chapter 5: Let's go on a date! Fun in the water! Look at those buns! 

_Make-up applied just right?_

Check.

_Dressed perfectly wrinkle-free?_

Check.

_Matching purse and non-painful heels?_

Check and check.

_**Matching thong?**_

Che— shut up you! It's not like me and Lee are going to have sex! ...But check anyway.

_**No, but it's one of the things you want to do to him.**_

… Screw you

_**Sorry honey, I'm not Lee.**_

Sakura sighed and stopped thinking so Inner Sakura could _shut the hell up! _She was nervous enough as is. She didn't need her inner trying to convince her to have sex with a man she'd only been on one date with. That was Ino's style, not hers.

_Looking pretty nice there Haruno. _Sakura had to admit, she looked nice. She never really had dates before. That all stopped when she dedicated her life to be a doctor at 19. Breaking hearts she did not; she fixed them. She didn't really know how to be sexy or _alluring_, but she'd be damnedif Lee looked at any other girl tonight. His attention would solely be focused on her and her only. She'd be all the sexy and alluring he needed. She checked her clock and noticed it was close to 7:45. She and Lee agreed to meet at the restaurant at 8. She'd better get going before she was late. Since they were older she knew they were going to have a normal dinner or her name wasn't Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Yoru knocked on the massive door to the Hyuuga compound. She was picking Hin up for their spy-date date. She was surprised when Hinata opened the door but glad all the same.

"Sensei, I didn't know you lived here too-nya!" Yoru said. That took a step out of the plan for tomorrow."

Hinata looked at the girl and saw they she was serious. She really didn't know. "Yoru-chan, all Hyuugas live together. Here. In the same house."

Yoru gave her a blank look then snorted. "Talk about no privacy-nya!"

Hinata nodded. "Tell me about it." She turned to the house and called out to Hin. "Hin, your date is here!"

Hin came to the door and yelled at Hinata. Well as loud as the shy, soft-spoken Hyuuga could. "H-hinata-sama! Don't yell s-such things throughout the h-house. Someone c-could hear!"

Yoru frowned. "Are you ashamed of me Hin-kun-nya?" Hin shook his head and grabbed her shoulders.

"Never Yoru-chan! I could never be embarrassed by you! I like you too much for that!" Yoru froze and blushed. _Hin sounds hot when he doesn't stutter. _She didn't say anything at first but sighed with release and gave Hin an amused look. "About damn time-nya!"

"You knew!" Hin said surprised. No offense to his crush but he thought her to be extremely dense, but she showed she wasn't. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Yoru shrugged. "I wanted you to tell me-nya. Besides, you stopped stuttering." She was right. He had stopped stuttering. She looked at her watch. "Come on Hin-kun, we're going to be late-nya!" She grabbed his hand and sped off with her 'date' in tow, leaving Hinata at the door. She sighed. _If only it was that easy with Naruto._ Unfortunately he was dense and that never made things easier.

* * *

Sakura was surprised. No offense to Lee but she thought she would have to take charge during their date. She was obviously wrong. He knew how to do small talk and made small comments here and there. That kind of bothered her though. It meant he had to have been on dates with other people. Other than her. _Bitches. _She shook her head to rid herself from that thought. One date and she was already getting possessive. She relaxed in her seat and listened to Lee tell her about his team.

Yoru banged her head against the wall and Hin sent her a disapproving look. What was the point of spying if you were making noise? "I'm bored-nya!" Yoru pouted at him. Hin sighed.

"Yoru-chan, There is no other way to spy. It is either this or we don't spy at all." _An I personally like the latter. _Hin had thought this was a real date and not a _spy_ date as Yoru called it.

Yoru caught his downcast look and felt guilty. He had thought it was just going to be the two of them; he didn't know they were going to spy. She should do something to make him happier. She snapped her fingers. "I have a plan Hin-kun-nya! Transform -nya!" Smoke poofed around Yoru. Hin coughed because and waved his hand, trying to clear the smoke. When he looked at her his jaw dropped.

This was not Yoru… err it was but different. She wasn't 5 feet tall anymore. She was like 5 feet 8 inches now. But that wasn't what made his jaw drop. It was her chest. Yes, a Hyuuga —a main branch one no less— supposed one of the most refined group of people was obviously staring at Yoru's now huge chest. It was pretty big before for a thirteen year olds. But now they were much bigger and fuller and they looked soft and fluffy. _Soft and fluffy? I should not be thinking such impure thoughts! Curse you hormones!_

Yoru looked at Hin confused. Did he think she looked ugly? All he did was stare at up at her with his mouth open. Maybe he didn't understand why she did this! "Hin-kun, I'm sorry about our not really date and I want to make it up to you-nya! If you transform too then we can be on a date and spy at the same time-nya!"

Hin blushed a little. Yoru did this for him? That was so sweet. He just wished she wasn't so sexy and her new husky voice certainly wasn't helping his hormones. "O-ok Yoru-chan. Transform!" He transformed into an older version of himself. Yoru licked her lips. He looked positively delicious. Hin caught her look and blushed. She looked like she wanted to devour him, which definitely wasn't appropriate for a thirteen year old. He grabbed her hand and led her inside the restaurant, requesting for a seat that was close to the booth that Sakura and Lee resided.

* * *

Sakura sighed and grabbed Lee's hand as he walked her home. She had a vague feeling she was being followed but ignored it and snuggled into Lee's shoulder.

Lee blushed. In all the years he had known Sakura she had never been this nice. Not just to him but to anybody. Except her patients and even then she had a short fuse. They made it to her door and stared at each other.

Lee desperately wanted to kiss her but was afraid to get a punch in the face for being inappropriate. Sakura wanted to kiss him but didn't want him to think she was being too fast.

_**Here! I'm decide for you!**_

_No, Inner! Stay out of—_

Next thing Lee knew Sakura's lips were on his. After a few seconds of being stunned, he kissed her back. He kissed her so much passion that had Sakura's legs started quaking and Inner Sakura purring happily like a kitten. She would have fell if Lee hadn't slowly pushed her back into the door. Sakura was feeling something she hadn't felt in years. Lust. She felt lust towards Lee and she wanted him. Now. But she was afraid he would reject her.

_**Dear sweet Kami, you've got to be kidding. You're dry humping on your doorstep but you're afraid to invite him inside? Your body is mine now!**_

_What? You can't do that!_

_**Watch me!**_

Sakura broke the kiss and looked at Lee with desire. She unlocked her door, pulled him inside and slammed it shut with her foot. She pushed Lee onto her couch into the living room. Lee was still shocked. Sakura had not only kissed him but she invited him in her house. He was nervous. He had never gotten this far with a girl before.

Sakura undid the halter top tie to her dress. She inched it down and all she had on left were her heels and underwear. Lee stared at the girl he was in love with, the one he had sworn to protect. He wanted her now. He grabbed her arms and pulled her until she was stradling his lap. She sat down but not before she ripped his shirt open and destroyed his pants and boxers with a kunai she had seemingly got out of nowhere.

Lee kissed down Sakura's neck but Sakura decided she didn't want foreplay. She pulled her underwear to the side and rubbed her sensitive folds against Lee's hard member. He groaned and his kisses faltered. She took that opportunity to raise her hips then drop down on his hard erection. Lee groaned again, just a little louder. Sakura stopped to adjust to Lee's size which was surprisingly kind of large. You think she would see something through that jumpsuit after all these years. She slowly started to bounce up and down on Lee and he moaned as he grabbed her hips and met her thrusts.

_I don't see what I was so worried about. This is great mmm._

_**Told you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yoru was nervous. She had lost track of Sakura and Lee after the restaurant.

"I found their house Yoru-chan! It's over here," Hin said. Yoru nodded.

"Hin-kun, look at them with your Byakugan-nya."

"Yoru-chan that is an invasion of privacy. They could be doing something intimate."

"Nonsense-nya! Lee-sensei is too much of a gentleman to tap that on a first date and Haruno-san is too repressed to give it-nya."

"… If you say so. Byakugan! ...Oh my!" Hin quickly deactivated his Byakugan as a fierce blush and embarrassed look came over his face.

"What is it Hin-kun-nya? What were they doing-nya?" Hin mumbled something but she couldn't hear him. "What are they doing-nya?"

"T-they're having s-s-s-sex!" Hin blushed and turned away from the house. Yoru stared at Sakura's apartment.

"Way to go sensei," she said quietly. She grabbed an envelope out of her sleeve and slipped it into Sakura's mail box. She grabbed Hin's hand and laced their fingers together. He blushed and beamed brightly. "Let's go finish our date and give out the other envelopes-nya." She pulled him forward and was about to drag him with her when she turned around and kissed him quickly on the lips. She blushed a little but managed a wink. "Compensation for seeing our sensei's having sex-nya."

Hin fainted and Yoru giggled. She put him on her back. At least he got over his stuttering.

* * *

Hinata didn't know why it was at her house. Yoru simply said her bathing suit better be sexy or else-nya. Hinata giggled. Even if she was super perverted, she was super adorable. A servant knocked on her door.

"Hinata-sama, your guests are here," the servant said, bowing. She let in eight girls who had bags that held their towels and bathing suits. They were all ready to have fun at the barbeque by the lake Yoru had planned.

"Hey Hinata! Do you know what we're here for?" Tenten asked. She sat on the floor and all the other girls followed except Yoru. Hinata shrugged. She had no clue.

"Tenten-sensei, Hinata-sensei and Sakura-san, give me your swimsuits-nya," Yoru said, holding her hand out. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata gave their swimsuits to her but were suspicious.

"Why doesn't Ino have to give up her swimsuit?" asked Sakura.

"Because I have no doubt in my mind that Ino-san knows what she's doing when it comes to swimsuits-nya," Yoru said, and she was right. The swimsuits Hinata, Tenten and Sakura had were disgustingly ugly. Hinata's covered up so much of her body and was so baggy it could have passed for a baggy jumpsuit. Tenten's looked like someone fat tried to get it on and failed miserably, stretching it out in the process. And Sakura's was just plain ugly. The color was hideous and the style outdated. Yoru shook her head with a frown on her face. Why did the greatest kunoichis of Konoha have great battle skills but no sense of style at all? Nada. Zilch. NONE!

"Ok, I'm gonna give it to you straight senseis-nya. You all have no style-nya. Your swimsuits show this-nya. Thank Kami I came prepared-nya," Yoru said and opened her bag. Hinata paled, Sakura blushed, Tenten's eyebrow twitched and Ino squealed happily.

"Now let's put this on-nya!" Yoru said and grinned evilly over her senseis. Hopefully they wouldn't put up too much of a fight.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was a great ninja. He influenced people where ever he went even if they didn't want it. People listened to him and with the help of his friends; he learned how to read people. So he couldn't figure why Hinata always ran away from him or turned red or stuttered horribly when she could talk fine to others. Maybe she liked him? _Naw, she doesn't like me. I've never done anything for her._

He remembered liking Sakura when he was younger. He never fainted or blushed or stuttered. He was over her now though. He had stopped loving her after he bought Sasuke back. You really stop loving someone when they clearly loved someone else. Well he stopped liking because of that and the fact that he discovered he was a breast man. Yes Naruto Uzumaki loved boobs. His motto was 'the bigger the better, believe it!' He chuckled to himself. Maybe Sasuke was right, he hadn't grown up. But who wants to when you're naturally awesome?

* * *

Neji Hyuuga was a prodigy. He was smarter and more talented than the children of the main branch. You would think he had self-control, right? Nope. He had none. At least _now_ he didn't.

He had always kind of liked Tenten as a kid and the older he got the stronger his feelings grew. He had self-control though. Always have, always will, except today of course. All those feelings rushed back from when he was seventeen and first learned how to masturbate. Yes, he was a late bloomer. That's what get when you repress feelings for so long.

When he saw Tenten he almost exploded. Sexual wise anyway. It would have been to embarrassing to explain how a wet spot was on his trunks and he hadn't even been in the water. So anyway back to self-control. He had none. He would have jumped Tenten if Lee hadn't seen the look in his eye and held him back. Who did she think she was? She didn't have his permission to be wearing that sexy cream colored 2 piece _string_ bikini. All this time Tenten had been hiding her butt from him. _And what a lovely ass it is. No, you can't think like that!_ At least he had more self-control than Naruto. He was done protecting Hinata, for the moment of course. Coming between them was like coming between hungry lions and meat: dangerous. At least he had Tenten's ass to distract him…_ DAMNIT!_

_

* * *

_

Naruto couldn't believe. Hinata was his wet dream come true. Who knew the shy Hyuuga had a body that almost rivaled Tsunade's. The huge breasts, trim waist and wide hips weren't what was pushing him to his limit. It was that itsy bitsy teeny weeny purple polka-dot bikini that she wore for the first time today. It left nothing and everything to the imagination. He had a hard time not being jealous even though no one was looking at her naked. Shikamaru was sleeping, Konohamaru had Hanabi, Kiba had Moegi, Lee had Sakura, Choji had Ino, and Neji had Tenten even if he didn't want to admit it.

He looked at Hinata splash water at Yoru and watched her jiggle. Kami, know if he could stand this torture anymore! But he found himself smiling nonetheless at the thought of him and Hinata dating. _Whoa, where did that come from?_ All this because of Hinata's look today. Apparently, swimsuits had a lot of power.

* * *

Yoru chuckled at just how love struck her senseis were. She was brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT! Well except Shikamaru, but Keiko said something about the one he liked was in Suna. No matter, they'd be here within a week for the banquet she was semi-hosting. When it came to love, she was always ten steps ahead. _Now to get cracking on Tsunade-baa-chan and Hiashi-sama!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks to **Hinatasgreatestfan** for pointing out a problem with my last story. The sentence meant to say 'Kami, he didn't know if he could stand this torture!' Sorry about that.

Originally Naruto and Hinata weren't going to get together in this chapter but the public demanded it! Now ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto which makes me sad . But if you review I'll be happy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Mind Your Manners! Belles of the ball! Shadows and Wind! Foxes and Flowers! Weapons and a shy ninja! Wait what, really? 

Naruto crossed his eyes to look at his nose. Why did it have to itch now? He couldn't scratch it for fear that _she_ would slap him. But it was itching so badly! He couldn't resist though, so he waited until she had her back turned and reached his hand up.

_**SMACK!**_

"Sensei, I would refrain from scratching your nose. Have more self-control! You are all embarrassing!"

"Ahem."

"Except Shikamaru-sensei."

"Thank you."

Keiko looked at the sorry lot in front of her. She couldn't believe that they were all acting this way even though they were all dating—in Naruto and Tenten's case lusting for—a Hyuuga. They were like village royalty and Keiko was trying to teach them some manners since her mom ran a charm school for young ladies before she died. She sighed. Naruto had terrible table manners mostly because the table he ate at wasn't really a table; Keiko told him a booth at Ichiraku's was _not _a table. Yoru talked extremely too loud to the person sitting _next_ to her. Not only that but she knew the Hyuuga's would not appreciate Yoru's nya after every sentence. Half the time even _she_ didn't appreciate it but she was a friend so she said nothing. Tenten had a horrible temper and nearly skewered Yoru when the cat girl laughed at her for answering a simple question wrong with a seemingly endless amount of senbon. Shikamaru was the only one that excelled at every lesson. When she asked him how he said his mom. Keiko understood. She has met Yoshino before. Enough said.

"You are all dismissed for the day. Please practice. Only a week left until the ball and it would be a drag for something to go wrong. Now shoo!" Everyone stood and left, muttering about how stupid these lessons are and how abusive Keiko was.

Shikamaru was still there. He had his hands in his pockets and motioned for her to follow him. They walked out of her house towards the front gate. Keiko looked at her sensei but his face gave nothing away. She sighed. This was really a long walk. Her sensei abruptly stopped and she almost bumped into him but quickly regained her footing. She curiously looked around him.

A woman with four, light-blonde spiky ponytails was coming to the gate followed by three teenage boys. Keiko studied them. One looked about her age and was quiet while the two others were arguing. The oldest had light-blonde hair and a giant fan strapped to his back. The one who he was arguing with had dark brown hair with what looked like a mummy attached to his back. The quiet young one had reddish-brown hair and a gourd.

Shikamaru looked at the team too. _Why in the hell does this seem like deja v__ú__?_ He stepped forward to greet her until he was glomped by her and pulled into a passionate kiss with lots of tongue. He swore he heard Keiko say 'They are too old to be doing this in public' but his mind was on Temari overload. Said girl pulled back from his lips.

"Well Shika-kun didja miss me?" she asked and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She knew he hated that name and only tolerated it because he loved her.

"How could I miss such a troublesome women?" He received a light punch on the shoulder and he chuckled.

"Ahem."

"Oh right." He turned away from Temari for a minute. "Tema-chan, this is one of my students, Keiko Akira. Say hi Keiko."

"Yo," Keiko said raising her hand into a partial wave. Temari couldn't help giggling. _Keiko is just like Shikamaru, _she mused.

Temari turned to her team, "The blonde is Tamotsu. The brunette is Kunio and the red head is Gorou. Say hi guys."

"Hey!"

"Wazzup!"

"Hn."

"As you can probably tell, Gorou is not good with people." Temari grabbed Shikamaru's hand and started for his apartment.

"Wait sensei! What am I supposed to do with them?" Keiko asked a little desperately. She hoped he didn't say what she thought he was.

"Take care of them. As of now, you are their guide," Shikamaru said before he got dragged by his over eager girlfriend.

Keiko sighed and turned to her new 'tourists.' "Ok just follow me and try not troublesome." _Man, what a drag having to show three complete strangers around. At least Yoru-chan doesn't have to worry about Shikamaru-sensei. He off to his apartment to get some._

_

* * *

_

_Come on baa-chan, he's not ugly or anything-nya. Just uptight and I bet a little time with you will wash that right away-nya. Kami knows you need a man baa-chan. _Tsunade groaned as someone knocked on the door. It was _him_ no doubt. She wished she hadn't listened to her 'granddaughter' about asking Hiashi Hyuuga to be her date for the ball tomorrow night. She knew she shouldn't have. It was Hiashi fucking Hyuuga. Probably the biggest prick in all of Konoha. She did _not_ need to be with him all night. She would be expected to drink. Another knock jarred her from her thoughts.

She cleared her throat, "Come in."

Hiashi walked through the door expecting the hokage to chew his ass out for something. Tsunade and him _never_ saw eye to eye, even from the time they were children. They always argued worse than Tsunade and Jiraiya because Tsunade always thought that Hiashi was a pompous prick and Hiashi thought Tsunade was a loud mouth banshee fan-girl. So he was surprised that Tsunade didn't have her usual 'hello asshole' smirk on. Instead she looked nervous. Extremely so.

"Hiashi-san," she greeted him. He raised an eyebrow. What's up with that? She _never_ greeted unless it was 'Hiashi, get your prick ass in here!' or 'What the hell do you want?' when it was a particularly bad day.

"Hokage-sama," he said back. She still looked nervous and that was making him nervous. Was it about Hinata or Hanabi or dear kami even Neji? Was it all three? All three of his well-behaved children—Hanabi is just semi-behaved—did something to disgrace the Hyuuga clan? For kami's sake Hinata was the head of the clan and Neji and Hanabi were her trusted advisors and council member! What the hell could they have done?

"Hiashi-san," Tsunade said snapping him from his thoughts, "The reason I called you here today is because… welllll… um…" She stood and slammed on hand on her desk and used the other hand to point at him. "As your Hokage I order you to be my date for the banquet tomorrow night!"

"…Ok."

Her hand faltered, "Ok?"

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"One hundred—"

"Hokage-sama, do we really have to do this?"

"Sorry, I just thought I would have to fight more seeing how you're a prick and all," she sighed back and sighed. It was a happy one though. She managed to snag a date and insult Hiashi. It felt great!

"I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock Tsunade-sama. Please be ready and no drinking beforehand. If there is not anything else, I will be taking my leave," he calmly walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Tsunade went back to her paper work, whistling a happy tune before she froze and blushed a little. _He called me Tsunade?_

_

* * *

_

Everyone in the Hyuuga household had 3 simple rules to follow since Hinata became the head. One: no disrespect to anyone whatsoever. Two: What she said was final even if it wasn't what you wanted to hear and if you had a problem you could challenge her to a spar (but no one was that foolish). Three: never, ever, _ever,_ disrupt her when there is a social event and she is getting ready. She will rip you a new one, close back up then rip it open again.

Because of all this Neji, Hiashi, and Hin hesitated to knock. It wasn't because they were scared or anything, it was just they didn't want to interrupt her peace (and maybe the wanted to keep their genitals). Neji and Hin looked at Hiashi.

"Before you o fearless leader," Neji said bowing slightly to Hiashi. Hin stifled a laugh and Hiashi narrowed his eyes. Smartass. Still Hiashi hesitated before finally knocking. As soon as he did the door swung open and a blue-glowing fist that was shaped as a lion's head popped put and stopped inches before Hiashi's face.

"Father, cousins, why are you all here?" Hinata's soft voice was still low but had a hard quality to it when she was pissed… like now. "Do we not remember rule number three?"

"No daughter, it's just… we need… help," Hiashi said. Hinata lowered her fist and cancelled the jutsu. She folded her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Well, we all have dates for the first time and we, well, we don't really know what to wear or do."

Hinata sighed but a small smile graced her face. "Ok, summon some maids and wait in your father with Neji nii-san and Hin-san. I will be there shortly." The three nodded their heads and went to Hiashi's room. Hinata stepped back and closed her door. She giggled before all out laughing. _Father has a date? That's hilarious! Wait to I tell Hanabi-chan! She will absolutely die then embarrass him thoroughly! _Hinata's laughing settled down before it was just giggles again. _I just hope he's happy. Well he should be because I have __**never**__ saw him this nervous._ And with that Hinata skipped to her father's giant room, thinking of what her 'men' should wear and how she was going to seduce Naruto at the dance. _It's going to be the best day ever!_

* * *

Yoru was sleepy. She had been up since six this morning to help organize the festivities and then had to rush back home to get ready then had to rush back before the first guests got here. Already it was 7; guests were pilling in and getting drunk and freaky on the dance floor. Well Anko was getting freaky and her husband, Kakashi, was just taking it while reading his little orange book and wishing that he was home, with his wife, alone.

On a positive note Ino and Chouji seemed to happy. They were gracefully dancing which was surprising seeing how an Akimichi was so nimble on his feet. Shikamaru apparently had a girlfriend all along and never bothered to tell anyone because people were as surprised as Yoru was when she they saw said girlfriend shoved her tongue his throat after her 4th drink.

Tsunade seemed to be having fun too. Hiashi couldn't stop staring at her generous bust squeezed into a strapless dress. There was no fear of that coming down, that's for sure. He was blushing too which was rare. Not just him but for any Hyuuga other than Hinata and Hin to blush was rare and was to be savored. He was probably surprised from Tsunade's beauty from the lovely forest green dress she was wearing. Speaking of Hinata, where was she?

* * *

Naruto was trying really hard not to stare or to jump Hinata. She danced beautifully. The way she was moving was sexy and she was as graceful as a butterfly (he had to admit it was kind of familiar, like something he saw when he was younger). And he, the cunning fox, wanted to eat the little butterfly. Not in the literal sense of course. To say he had been surprised by Hinata would have been an understatement. She looked stunning and determined when she came into the door. She walked up to him with no stutter or red face, just a small blush, and asked to dance and now they were attached at the hip. Well, more like she was being a social butterfly and he was her body guard, watching and making sure men kept their hand to themselves or they would have none.

"Naruto-kun, would you step outside with me a second?" Her soft voice snapped him from his violent thoughts.

"Sure Hinata-chan," he said, following her out of the building. Her abrupt stop after a while caused him to take in his surroundings. They were at a park. She sat on the bench and he sat down next to her with his hands behind his head and stared at the full moon.

"Naruto-kun there's something that I want to tell you. Something I've been wanting to say since I was 10." Naruto paused. Since she was _10_? That was meant for 13 years she kept whatever it was to herself for that long? "I… I… I love you." Pause. Rewind. Love? She loved _him_? He wasn't going to go all self-pity on himself though. You know the how-could-you-love-me-cuz-I'm-so-different-blah, blah, blah. He was surprised though. For thirteen years she loved him. But he never saw any signs!

_**That's because you're an idiot.**_

_What do ya mean?_

_**I can't believe how stupid you are kit! I knew that girl was in love with all the blushing and stuttering and fainting. And that smell of her arousal was intoxicating!**_

_Arousal?_

_**She was hella horny around you dumb ass!**_

_Really? All that! How did I miss it?_

_**It's because you were dense kit. Scratch that. You **__**are**__** dense.**_

Naruto cut off the Kyuubi after that. All this damn time, how could he not notice? What Hinata did was what half the girls did to Sasuke when they were younger!

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry that I missed out on the signs of you loving me. I don't love you though." Hinata nodded. She didn't expect him to so soon after the confession. "But, I have to say that the idea of being with you seems kinda awesome."

Hinata beamed. She wasn't expecting that. Maybe to let her down gently and reject her. She was ecstatic! So much so that she jumped into his lap and started making out with him. Naruto wasn't objecting though and kissed her back with as much enthusiasm as he had. He was happy, she was happy and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Neji thought he had bad self-control. He stole glances of Tenten the whole night and tried to stop but he just couldn't help himself. He had never seen her like this before. Her pretty cream-colored spaghetti-strapped floor-length dress hugged her curves. Her hair was out of his her usual buns and was down her back in soft, loose curls. She was stunning and looked so sophisticated. Which was why it was so surprising because of the lack of self-control she possessed. Which was why Neji was chained to a stall door in the men's bathroom with his pants down and Tenten's mouth working his dick like it was going out of style. He couldn't help but moan and blush a little.

Tenten smirked around Neji's dick at his moan. She knew she had stunned him when she walked through the door. And she loved how he couldn't stop looking at her. And she love, love, loved that cute little blush he sported when she caught him. Like the one he had now. It was so cute and she wanted to see more. She deep-throated him and he jerked into her mouth, crying out at the sensation. He started thrusting into her mouth in tune to the way she was bobbing her head. Soon slurping sounds could be heard. If only he wasn't tied to the door. Damn that tiny scroll of hers. It was clever how she disguised it as a necklace charm.

"Tenten, go slower or else I'll cum!" Neji bit his lip to stifle a particularly loud moan.

"Well I want you to. Riiiight here," Tenten said and opened her mouth. She jerked him into her mouth and with a couple more pumps he was spewing his seed into her mouth. She didn't let it go to waste though. She swallowed every drop then patted her stomach.

"Yummy, now let's finish this at home." Tenten grabbed him by the collar and practically dragged him out of the banquet. She snagged her Hyuuga and was happy that it was the one she wanted.

On the way home Neji prayed to Kami that he'd have enough stamina to satisfy the lady in front of him. If he didn't he would probably face some punishment. _She seems like the dominatrix type. I've never not had control before. But if that's what she wants then I'm happy._

Tenten turned to see a smile grace Neji's lips. She thought that he would have been appalled by what she did in the bathroom. She was glad he didn't. She giggled and jogged faster to her apartment. She made a Hyuuga blush and with the rumor that they were screamers, she wanted to test that too. It was going to be a long, loud night!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay guys, you know I can see when you like and favorite and follow the story. So can you please, please, PLEASE review too? My email alerts for review is so empty *sniffle* so to make me smile review, review, R&R. So have fun reading and reviewing my story!

Thanks to my loyal and favorite reviewer **Uzumaki Ricky** who reviews every chapter and leave the reviews in capitals every time. You make me so frickin' happy! Others should follow his/her (?) example! And sorry it's been a while!

* * *

Chapter 7: . IT! Happy late birthday, here's your birthday present! Wait what? What do you mean you don't want your gift; I didn't keep the receipt! Fight for your love!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR! Come on in guys!" Ino drunkenly screamed at her party guests as she opened the door. Naruto and Hinata smiled at Ino and walked into the apartment that was at the end of the Akimichi clan complex. Apparently Ino just barged into Chouji's house one day with half her wardrobe and demanded to move in. Of course, Chouji said yes. How could he resist his flower? This was followed by huge amounts of sex (started by Ino) and huge amounts of food (cooked by Chouji).

Naruto separated himself from his girlfriend's arms, gave her a quick kiss, and went over to the guys. Hinata went to the girls. Of course they had to be talking about the one thing Hinata had no experience with: sex.

"I swear, you would have never thought that Neji would be the submissive type," Tenten told the girls as Hinata came over. "We use everything we can but whips. I wouldn't want to mar that pretty face of his," she giggled. The others did too. Picturing Neji in a butlers outfit saying 'Tenten-sama' and seeing to Tenten's every whim was so farfetched it was hilarious. Except Hinata saw it as mentally scarring. She could never look at him the same again.

"Yeah well, does he have stamina? 'Cause let me tell you, Lee's stamina is out of this world! He doesn't come for an hour and sometimes even more! The first few times I fainted on him from over-exhaustion but I'm getting used to it," Sakura said. They weren't really surprised. The only ones who could even match Lee's stamina were Guy and Naruto. But Hinata was again mortified. She wouldn't be able to think about Lee's stamina in a non-perverted way ever again.

"Yeah, but to me size matters. A lot. I so glad I got to Chouji before some whore got her hands on him," Ino said. Sakura snorted. "What was that for billboard brow?" Ino demanded.

"It's just you described yourself when you talked the type of women Chouji shouldn't be with pig," Sakura said, giggly haughtily.

Ino grinded her teeth and said, "You wanna go billboard brow? I haven't kicked ass in two weeks!"

"Ha, let's go pig!"

They stood close together and stared at each other. You could see the electricity coming out of their eyes.

"Guys let's not fight and get back to our conversation," Tenten said, a little bored. After getting to know the girls better and getting used to their fights, she thought it was a bit ridiculous. Ok a _lot_ ridiculous.

The sat down but was still glaring at each other. Tenten broke the silence and turned to Hinata, "Well?"

Hinata blushed but said nothing. Temari, Ino and Sakura—their fight now forgotten—looked at her expectantly.

She pushed her index fingers together and silently cursed herself for doing so. "W-well, Naruto-kun and I h-haven't done anything like that. H-he thinks that I'm too p-proper for that stuff." Even as she was saying it, she furrowed her eyebrows. That sounded ridiculous even to her. "It's crazy because he n-never asks me if I'd like to do those kinds of things with h-him," she said quietly. The girls felt for her. After a while Ino grinned.

"I have an ingenious plan," Ino sang. Everyone raised an eyebrow. Ino's plans were always… _questionable. _"Really guys, this is golden!" Everyone rolled their eyes but Hinata was intrigued. At this sexless point and time she was willing to try anything… even if that meant getting help from sex crazy Ino.

* * *

Naruto whistled on his way home from the party. Hinata insisted she go home first to set up the special surprise she was going to give him. He wondered what it was. Hinata never really was one to have surprises. He wondered what it was.

Naruto walked up to his door and put in his key. He opened the door to find a super sexy Hinata in a purple maid's costume. The dress was purple with a white full body apron. The whole thing stopped at her upper thigh. She had on white thigh-highs and purple stiletto. He froze and she smiled at him. She came closer and curtsied to him.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama!" she said beaming at his face. Naruto stared at his totally hot girlfriend confused. Hinata saw this and her smile waned a little. _Does he not like it? Does he think it's too much or too soon to be doing this? Damn you Ino!_

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. He backed out of his apartment and looked at his door to see if he was in the right apartment. Yep it was. Apartment number 943. His home sweet home. His sanctuary that shouldn't have his hot girlfriend there calling him 'Naruto-sama.'

Hinata saw her boyfriend stare into space, obviously thinking about something. She huffed and marched over to him. She grabbed his hand and pushed him onto his couch. Naruto snapped out of his dazed look and stared at his girlfriend yet again. He opened his mouth but Hinata pressed her finger to his mouth.

"You are always doing things for people Naruto-kun. I know at first it was because you wanted attention and for people to see the good in you. As you got older I know you did it because you actually liked helping people and seeing them change for the good. You always served others and now it's time someone served you. Naruto-sama!" Hinata said, stressing the last part.

Naruto was shocked to say the least. No one really served him to the extent that he did with other people. The fact that Hinata was trying to please him made him happy. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"Hina-chan, thanks for all this but you didn't have to." Hinata just rolled her eyes and giggled. He always resisted things like this. She dropped to her knees.

"It's ok Naruto-_sama_. I want to," she said, emphasizing on the sama and unzipping his pants. Naruto's hand caught hers and he gave her a look that said 'you don't have to do this.' Hinata rolled her eyes and removed his hand from hers. She opened his pants the rest of the way and pulled them help with the help of Naruto lifting his hips. She licked her lips at the sight of him. His cock was nice and thick which made Hinata a little scared. Compared to her tiny hole, it seemed he would split her open.

Naruto sensed her hesitation and once again tried to convince to stop when she started licking the head. Naruto could only stare as she licked him like a lollipop before he started groaning. She started sucking on him like he was a popsicle on a hot summer day. He moaned and almost came as Hinata made eye contact. Her face was a mixture of a sex kitten and innocence wrapped into one. This was the girl he loved and if she did this for the rest of his and she had no objections then by kami he stay with her forever! Well, he would stay with her forever any way but that was to make a point.

Hinata pulled her mouth off his cock her but still gave him firm strokes. "Is there anything you want to do Naruto-sama?"

Naruto looked at her. _Ok, she's really serious about this._ "Um I was wondering if you could use your breasts?" He scratched the back of his head and blushed. Hinata giggled at his obviously nervous actions. It was so cute. She nodded and popped the first few buttons on her blouse for Naruto to discover she didn't have on a bra. He gaped at her naked chest. Sweet kami! They were this perky _without_ a bra? Now that he thought they have looked fan-fucking-tastic when she wore that bikini and that summer dress.

Hinata looked at her dazed boyfriend and smiled. She took her big 34 DDD, put them around Naruto's throbbing penis and started rubbing him with them. Naruto couldn't help but moan and thrust into the warm, soft flesh. He was close to coming so Hinata decided to speed it up. _Better to get the first one out the way so he can last. _She remembered Temari told her that at the party.

Naruto moaned loudly as his seed spurted all over Hinata's breasts. He breathed heavily then took Hinata face between his hands and kissed her with such passion that her thighs quivered. "Anything else Naruto-sama?" she asked a little nervously.

Naruto looked her and saw she was nervous. She wanted it but she wasn't completely sure. So he said nothing. There was no point in saying something to make her faint even if she hadn't done that in years unless it was from over exhaustion. He picked her up and tenderly put her down on his bed. He kissed her gently, reassuring that everything would be alright. Naruto searched her eyes to make sure that this was really ok. He loved Hinata and he would be crushed to find out that the fact they made love meant nothing to her.

Hinata breathed out a nervous breathe which was ridiculous. She was the one who initiated everything but here she was, scared. But it wasn't for the reasons one may think. Sure Naruto was big but in the morning, it would feel like the good kind of pain. No, the reason she was scared was because of how he might react later. He might think nothing of the fact that she was giving him her virginity.

"Hina-chan," he said, "I want you to know that I love you now and I'll love you afterwards. I will love you always! Believe it!"

"Naruto!" she cried and hugged him close. That was just what she needed to hear. She quickly took off the rest of her costume. She lay eagle-spread, naked as the day she was born, waiting for him. Naruto quickly joined her and stripped off his clothes. He grabbed a foil package from his dresser then quickly joined his girlfriend on his bed.

They stared at each other, both nervous for what they were about to do. Naruto opened the condom to put it on himself but Hinata stopped him.

"I want to put it on, Naruto," she said, taking it from him. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his body. She kissed her way down until she got to his dick which she gave a long lick to, making him groan. She ripped the foil and carefully rolled the condom on. She then straddled him and quickly slammed down. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes. She knew he was big but damn! It hurt!

Naruto tried not to move; he really did. Hinata just felt so good! She was warm, wet and tight! She was trembling though so he was careful not to hurt her while she adjusted.

Hinata started to grind into him. She never knew sex could feel this good! She could only guess from the books and *ahem* movies she saw. She started grinding faster but Naruto wanted to get deeper. He grabbed Hinata's hips and laid her on her back. He put her legs on his shoulder and started thrusting like crazy.

"N-naruto! I-it's so deep! I-it feels so good!" she cried out. Naruto just grunted as he continued to slam into his girlfriend. Hinata's hands grabbed Naruto's back and chanting 'yes!' and 'oh kami it feels good!' Then her thighs started quivering.

"Naruto! I'm cumming!" she yelled. Her walls contracted around and Naruto groaned. He wasn't that far behind her.

"Hinata, I'm cumming too!" he cried. He reached and held her hands, still thrusting into her. They both came at the same time. Naruto collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath. When he did he got up from the bed, flushed the condom down the toilet and got back in bed with Hinata. He grabbed her waist and spooned her so they could go to sleep.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki."

"And I love you Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

Hinata walked with an extra pep in her step through the compound. Anybody could obviously notice the limp she had gotten from overnight because it she didn't have it yesterday. Hanabi gave her a thumbs up to which Hinata blushed. Neji on the other hand didn't like it.

"Hinata-sama, what exactly were you doing to acquire a limp within a day?" Neji asked. It wasn't subtle what he was asking. Hinata thought was 23 and didn't need Neji monitoring her sex life. She loved him to death but one could only take so much.

"Neji-niisan, what exactly were you doing last week that made it too painful to sit for 3 days?" Hinata asked innocently. Neji looked flustered and showed he was related to Hinata by blushing red like a tomato. She raised an eyebrow at his appearance.

"Oh, am I not supposed to know about _Mistress Tenten_? She was all too happy to give me the details about you guys," she said. Neji blushed even harder. He couldn't believe Tenten told Hinata about what they did behind closed doors…or alleyways… or public bathrooms! Those were totally private moments!

"Next time niisan, you should keep it down when you're dreaming. It's so hard to sleep when you're yelling out Mistress Tenten or Tenten-sama," Hinata said and walked to her room smugly. _Ha! I just shut you DOWN! _She smiled victoriously. Making Neji blush felt good. Almost as good as last night! Almost. Anyway she had to get ready and fufill her duties as clan head. They were having a late party for Hin's and her's birthday. The older council members said that they had a surprise present for Hin. She wondered what is it was. Well, she could wonder later after she was dressed.

* * *

Naruto tugged at his formal kimono. He wasn't used to this type of clothing, but then again when you wear a jumpsuit, orange or nothing, it's hard to transition. He tugged at his obi before a hand slapped it away. Yoru glared at her sensei. "But Yoru, it's so uncomfortable!"

"Zip it sensei!" she said making a zipping motion with her hands and lips, "I have to impress the Hyuuga so they won't disapprove of Hin dating me! You don't have to sensei; you have awesome skills and they recognize you as a great ninja. I don't have that luxury. So don't do anything stupid cuz then they'll think like student like teacher and while that is they case I want to make a good first impression. Afterwards I don't give a crap."

Naruto blinked. Yoru never got snippy with him but he could understand; she was nervous. Hyuugas were an intimidating bunch. They were human lie detectors and their fighting style was nearly flawless. So yeah, he could understand why she had extra etiquette with Keiko and why she didn't nya after every sentence. She just hoped she didn't stay this way. Proper Yoru was scary.

The Hyuuga compound was huge. It was all one story and spread out over a whole bunch of land. Naruto and Yoru met up with everyone else just as the gates opened. They all looked at the place in awe.

"Wow Yoru-chan, it looks like your boyfriend comes from money," Chou, Chouji's student said. Everyone looked at Yoru to see how she reacted. They saw the way her eyes sparkled and chuckled.

"I ain't sayin' she a gold-digger ," Mamoru, Tenten's student jokingly said. They all chuckled but Yoru.

"Silly Mamoru-kun, I'm a ninja not a miner," she said giving him a strange look. She walked into the house while everyone's brain tried to compute what she said.

"I ain't saying she a dumbass," Setsuko muttered and walked into the compound. She didn't even know why she was here. She didn't know Hin that well and she thought Yoru was an idiot who should've been the typical blonde like her sensei's best friend. She did consider the dumby (Yoru) her rival though. While Yoru's chakra control was horrendous, her strength was something else and so was her ability to pick up jutsu's quickly. She sighed as she followed everyone else into the compound. She froze as a chill went up her spine. Something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Yoru fingered the box in the over-sized sleeves of her kimono. She had bought Hin's gift late because she had to save a lot of money. As soon as she saw him she was going to give it to him. Yoru led the group into the large tea room. She stopped and so did everyone else. The tension in the room was extremely thick. They saw Hinata, Neji and Hanabi were having a stare-down with the older council members. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Hey babe!" he said trying to lighten the mood and kissed Hinata's forehead. Her expression softened just a little and so did Neji's and Hanabi's.

The council looked around and saw Hin and Hinata's guests had arrived. They would drop the matter… for now. Suddenly a blur of silver flew by them and landed on Hin. It wrapped its arms protectively around Hin's waist. The council smiled sans Hanabi and Neji. Yoru on the other hand frowned. _Why is this whore on__** my**__ Hin?_

"Hin-san, this is your birthday present. Rin Doku of the Doku clan is promised to marry you on your 18th birthday," one of the older council members said. Yoru froze and that was only because Shikamaru and Keiko saw how tense she was and secretly activated their Shadow Possession Jutsu. Yoru struggled against their hold so she could go and struggle that girl until Hin spoke.

"I'm sorry Hinshi-sama, but I don't want my gift," Hin said while gently pushing the girl into her parents, "You can have her back." The girl looked miffed and so did the elders. _When did Hin get this fresh? I must be that wretched cat girl! _they thought.

"But darling," Yoru twitched as she said this, "we have to get to know each other before we get married."

"Well, I'm sorry Doku-san but I don't love you or even love you. Quite frankly it's annoying when you try to glomp me every five seconds," he said.

"Well then who's the bitch that you love? I bet she's hideous and—"

"EXCUSE ME?" Yoru roared she tried to move but to no avail. Shikamaru made sure he had her locked down. She was going nowhere near that troublesome girl. Rin looked at who yelled at her, ready to cut them down but she her words got caught in her throat. The girl was beautiful unfortunately. She had flawless brown skin, a strangely curvy body for a 14-year-old and bright, angry green eyes. _Why is she so angry? _

"Stay. Away. From. Him!" the girl said viciously. "He's mine!" Whaaaaaaaat? She looked at Hin for some kind of sign that said she was lying. But if the way Hin was looking at her was any indication then she didn't have to ask. Rin sighed. Her parents were horrible matchmakers! This would be the 4th suitor that they chose this month who was already in love with someone else! Damn them! She stood up and walked over to Yoru. She stared her in the eyes.

Yoru glared at the girl who was in her face. Wait, _why_ was she in her face? She was just Shikamaru was so good at his jutsu. The girl sighed and gave her a small smile. _Aren't we supposed to claw each other's faces out and call each other sluts and stuff? _She'd seen Ino and Sakura do it to each other numerous times and it looked fun. She wanted to do it to and now this girl, Rin, was smiling at her? And Yoru was smiling back. She couldn't help herself. She was a happy-go-lucky type of girl.

"I can see he really loves you and that you love him too," Rin said softly. She lightly touched Yoru's right sleeve wear she kept Hin's gift, "I'd bet he'd love your gift." Yoru looked at her retreating back as she walked out of the compound with her family in tow. How did she know she had a gift?

Hin looked at his love curiously and cleared his throat. The elders looked stunned. The Doku clan members left without saying a word. They were disappointed but looked and saw that Hinata was happy. That was good because anyone who got on Hinata's bad side never lived (haha… seriously).

* * *

"Oh yeah Hin," Yoru said shyly. Everyone blinked. Yoru wasn't shy. Like, _ever_. She sat next to Hin, reached into her sleeve and pulled out the box. She pushed the box into Hin's lap and blushed. Hin wondered what it was. Whatever it is Yoru seemed nervous about it. He opened the box and smiled widely. It was just like Yoru to get him something like that. It was an orange topaz covered band with _H+Y _engraved on the inside. Hin looked at Yoru who still looked nervous. He did the un-Hyuugest thing ever. He glomped Yoru. It was quiet for a little before everyone burst out laughing. Naruto and Hinata laughed the hardest. It was like a reenactment of them getting together.

"Ok lovebirds! Let's get this party started!" Naruto shouted. The servants served dinner and everyone who had one held their significant others hand throughout dinner (that was hard for Ino). But one lazy man didn't. Instead he looked longing in the direction of Suna thinking about holding a certain someone's hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Ok so no one tells me my story sucks so I shall keep writing, err typing! And is anyone else super excited that their stopping recap episode and is getting on with the 5 Kage Summit Arc in Naruto Shippuden? I'm so excited! No more flashbacks of retarded stuff (though the episode when Sasuke and Naruto's hands getting stuck together was pretty cool) but real action and drama and tears (I _soooo_ cried during the Sasuke vs. Itachi arc but who didn't? And don't lie either). So huzzah to new episodes of Naruto Shippuden!

* * *

Chapter 8- More with the Sand Siblings 2.0 plus Temari, Kankuro, and the Kazekage too? Let's make more babies!

Shikamaru walked briskly to the front gates with Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Lee, and their protégés following behind him. They all had a pretty good idea why the notoriously lazy genius was rushing which was the direct _opposite_ of what he usually did.

They saw the familiar figure of a tall female with four spiky ponytails with three boys trailing behind her. The man standing her on her right had a cat-eared hoodie on and what looked like a mummy attached to his back. The man standing on her left had a giant gourd on his back.

Shikamaru walked even faster but abruptly stopped when Gaara and Kankuro got close enough. They looked pissed the hell off and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. As he slowly backed up he thought about why they had to be mad. It couldn't have to do with his relationship with Temari. They were totally ok with them being together because it meant she wasn't breathing down Gaara's neck babying him or kicking Kankarou's ass for being a constant perv. Unless… He froze again and looked at Temari. She looked bigger than before. Like fatter. Well, not exactly fat but she was curvier which he didn't mind at all. He didn't have time to think about it anymore though because her brothers attacked him.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you for what you did to my sister!" Kankuro shouted. He summoned Crow and went in for the kill. Gaara apparently agreed because Shikamaru heard a pop then sand started pouring out, coming at him fast. The sand grabbed him and held him in a bone crushing hold. He coughed and sputtered trying to breathe.

"Now listen you bastard because you're only getting me to say it once. I'm going to kill you after I'm done but I want you to tell me this: why didn't you take responsibility? Why'd you send her back to the Sand Village after all that?" Kankuro yelled at Shikamaru. Shikamaru surprisingly had no idea what Kankuro was talking about though. He was confused. He had the best memory out of anyone and he was pretty sure that if Temari told him something that would make her brothers try to kill—in broad daylight—one of which was the Kazekage—he would remember it.

Kankuro saw his confused look and got even more pissed off. _How could this douche pretend him and Temari didn't talk about something this important? _Sure Kankuro was a pervert, sometimes a jerk and totally irresponsible didn't mean he didn't care about life. Because he did but only when it came to his brother and sister… but mostly his sister. She protected and cared for him and Gaara when their dad could care less about their life. So yeah he was overprotective when it came to Temari. And what Shikamaru did to her was unforgivable.

"I have no idea what you're… oww… talking about!" Shikamaru grunted out.

"You dumbass, she's—"

"She's pregnant!" Yoru said matter-of-factly. Everyone turned to her. Normally she would have basked in the attention but Kankuro and Gaara still had their murderous, pissed-off looks and Shikamaru was now blue. "Well Temari-san's boobs got way too big in a three month period. The only ways that could happen would be if she got plastic surgery—but she wouldn't because she says she loves her body—or pregnancy. And Keiko said when Temari-san came three and a half months ago she grabbed Shikamaru-sensei's hand and then he said not to disturb them till the next day. If all-day sex didn't get her pregnant then I don't know what will."

They were all still standing and Shikamaru was now purple. Keiko sighed and asked Kami why she came with her sensei. She turned to the Kazekage because he looked a lot more sensible than Kankuro did at the moment.

"Kazekage-sama, please release my sensei. He is telling the truth. I was with him all day unless he was having sex, then I went outside— but I never heard them talk. Just disturbing pants and moans."

Gaara looked at Keiko, sighed and released her sensei, just as his little soul was coming out of his mouth (A/N: you guys know what I'm talking about right? When someone is almost dead and that white ghost that looks like them comes out of their mouth?) He believed the girl because if she was anything like Shikamaru—which he was sure she was—after all, you pick up mannerisms of someone who you're with a lot—she would think lying would be too troublesome.

"I believe her," Gaara said, mainly to his brother.

"The fuck? Why? She's just a snot-nosed brat! I bet she's lying for him; after all he is her sensei! Kankuro said, glaring holes into Keiko face. She stared back with a bored, blank look on her face. She stretched and sighed.

"Lying is way too troublesome. I'd be a drag to lie anyway cause' I'm so bad at it you'd be able to tell when I am." Everyone nodded in agreement (everyone but Shika cuz he's still trying to breathe.).

"Ok guys, I think we got a little off topic." Shikamaru turned to Temari. "Babe, why didn't you tell me?"

Temari winced. Not only did he look really hurt, but he used a pet name in front of people when he claimed was 'too troublesome' too say in public. She felt a little ashamed.

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how." Shikamaru stared at her. Didn't know how to tell him? He usually couldn't get her to shut up! And now she let the cat get tongue? Damn it! He sighed and turned away from her. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the clouds. _Sometimes I really wish I was a cloud_.

"You know, it'll be a drag to raise this child," he said to her with his back still turned, "especially if it has your attitude." He turned around and smirked. Temari had tears in ears and his smirk turned into a soft smile. "But because I love you so much I take responsibility and love you and my future child forever."

Temari cried and ran into him. She sniffed, "I thought you said being romantic was too much of a drag."

"It's fine when it's necessary."

She chuckled. She loved this man. Him and all his lazy ass tendencies. She'd be with him forever if she could help. And because she was Temari Sabaku—soon to be Nara if she had any say—she would be.

* * *

While Yoru and was happy that Shikamaru was having a baby, she was also a little pissed. Her sensei should have procreated first, especially at the rate they were having sex. Sine Naruto and Hinata had sex three months ago, they've been fucking like bunnies. Yoru bit her thumb and thought. She _had_ to get Naruto get Hinata pregnant. She wanted to be an aunty or a big sister really badly. I'd be nice to be called 'Yoru-neechan' or 'Aunty Yoru' instead of 'that idiotic cat-girl.' But how? They would she was up to something if she tried to do it herself. So she needed someone with more power. Someone convincing. Preferably, some with medical knowledge. She grinned at her thoughts and decided to pay Lady Tsunade a visit.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Another chapter! Whoop Whoop! I don't Naruto! Whoop awwwww!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Baby race! FAIL!

Tsunade put her cup of tea (sake) on her desk looking startled. What Yoru just told her was spit-worthy but there was no way in hell she was wasting her tea (sake). To trick her 'grandson' into getting his girlfriend pregnant was so sneaky, so devious, and so something she wanted to do since Naruto and Hinata got together. Granted, they had only been together for four months but still, she wasn't getting any younger (though looking at her face and *ahem* assets, you wouldn't be able to tell) and she wanted some 'great-grandchildren' before she died. And so did Hiashi. He'd actually been begging her first about it. He wanted her to do some medical ninjutsu, but it wasn't that easy. She was a horrible liar and her emotions got to her quick and a few (most) times she'd drink on the job to calm her nerves (insert raging alcoholic here).

What Yoru came up with though was wonderful. It was so devious and wonderfully thought through; Tsunade was having a hard time accepting that Yoru thought of it. It was so simple yet complex. So easy yet so hard. And she had to do was conduct a physical.

* * *

Hin never really approved of any of his over active girlfriend's plans. They usually involved violence, nudity, ramen and that one time with handcuffs. But it was no time to think about that (he'd save it for later when he was in room alone; but when your house is filled with people who could see through walls, you were never _truly_ alone). This idea was worse than the others.

"Yoru-chan, you can't _make_ people have babies. That's a decision they have to make on their own!"

"But darling! It's not like they don't want to have a baby; I'm just speeding up the process."

"You don't even know if Hinata-sama and Naruto-sensei want children."

"I do too! Naruto-sensei always a family and what Naruto-sensei wants so does Hinata-sensei; plus of course she wants Naruto-sensei's children. She'll be with him forever bonded by their kids and love! And Tsunade Baa-chan agrees!"

"… Let me get this straight. You've decided you're going to meddle in our sensei's personal affairs and have successfully included the HOKAGE into your plan?"

"It wasn't really like that!" She argued, "Besides Tsunade Baa-chan wants grandkids and Hiashi-sama is on board too!"

"…"

"What?"

"You got the leader of one of the most prestigious clans in the Land of Fire to agree with you?"

"No, no! I didn't do it, Tsunade Baa-chan convinced him to!"

"Well what did she do? Ask him naked with promises of sex?" Hin said sarcastically. Was it possible to have a heart attack at age 14? He sure thought so. The leader of his village he could understand going along with this. While Tsunade was a good leader for the village, she could be quite… Naruto-ish with other things. But Hiashi? The sternest man of the Hyuuga clan? Bought off with promises of sex and huge giant nude ti— well ok he now could understand.

"Umm… that's exactly what she did. How'd you know?" Oh dear kami, its happening! The end of the world. He knew this day would come but he at least hoped he wouldn't be a virgin when it did. Too bad Hiashi did something stupid and reckless right at this time.

Yoru grabbed her boyfriend's arm and pressed her body to his. Her squished boobs against his body caused him to blush and momentarily forget about the world ending.

"Darling! Just relax. Tsunade Baa-chan has this alllllllllll under control, okay?"

For the sake of his still-beating heart, he sure as heck hoped so.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Chou said, looking at the rare and mysterious flowers. Ever since they heard the bitch-slapping-of-Keiko-worthy news of Temari and Shikamaru having a baby, all the genin had been in sort of a race to help their senseis get pregnant. It wasn't like their senseis didn't want to have babies. They just needed that extra push so the genin were helping. It was totally none of their business, wasn't their decision, and was super inappropriate, but it could be summed up to them being young teens (or crazy; whichever you prefer).

Then they heard the news that Yoru recruited the _**Hokage**_ to help with her pregnancy which meant the other genins had to step their games up, hence the flowers. They were rare Orange Blossom flower that only grew on the sides of ice-capped mountains. It increased the hormone levels of a male making them super horny and their sperm super potent. One shot and Ino was a good as pregnant. Junko smiled happily with the thought of her being a sister. A little girl to braid flowers into her hair or a little boy to teach the right kinds of flowers he should give to a girl would be awesome. And so would being called 'nee-chan!'

"And what about you? Are you sure those butterflies will work?" Junko asked, pointing at the small cage Chou held in her hand. Chou nodded enthusiastically. The pretty silver and gold-winged butterflies in the cage had special pollen on them. When they fluttered their wings, the pollen spread around the room. If inhaled, it increased the hormone level of a female and made them more fertile.

"Ok then, let's go!" Chou followed Junko into Chouji and Ino's apartment. No one from the Akimichi clan batted an eye as Chou and Junko walked inside. The genin had a tendency to sleep over their sensei's house if they were dead tired from training and all knew where the spare keys were. The two girls quietly tip-toed down the corridor. They softly padded into the huge bedroom and set the gifts on the nightstand. Chou wrote a quick note since no one could decipher Junko's handwriting except Yoru, and slipped it beside their gifts. With a satisfactory smile, she turned towards Junko and gave her a thumbs up which Junko returned.

_**CCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEAAAKKK!**_

_Damn it!_ They both thought. Ino and Chouji were home! There weren't supposed to be there so soon; Chouji usually took hours food shopping. In a frenzied panic, they both did the stupidest thing ever: hide under the bed of the most sexually active couple in Konoha's bed.

They heard and the shuffling of bags. Then to their horror, moans were heard and got louder as they got to the bedroom. Chou paled. This was one of those wacky stories you simply did _not_ tell your grandkids. As the bed sank down and the springs started squeaking, Chou and Junko hoped the butterflies and flowers worked. With all the sex these two had, how could it not?

* * *

"And that is why we have to help Lee-sensei get Sakura-san pregnant!" Kyoko shouted with one hand on her hip and the other pointed to the sky. The Suzuki twins Akiko and Ichirou—Sakura's apprentices— sweat-dropped. There was no way in hell they would agree on letting Lee reproduce any more green-jumpsuit-wearing-youth-shouting- bowl-cut-having-kids. It would a nightmare (yeah, let's completely ignore the fact how strong the kids would be). Akiko and Ichirou had unfortunately adopted a horrible vanity problem from being around Sakura so much so they of course had no idea why Lee and Sakura together.

"No we won't help you," they said in together. Kyoko broke her stance and turned to the twins, her long braid swishing behind her. She frowned.

"Why not?"

"Like we need—"

"Anymore of your sensei look-a-like—"

"Running around!"

"But you will have minions who will listen to anything you say and worship the ground you walk on," Kyoko said, trying to appeal to their bossy side. They were major control freaks and wanted everything to go their way. So sue them when they jumped on the idea of having little people do their dirty work.

"But wait—"

"How will we—"

"Convince them?"

"Two words: Guy-sensei."

* * *

Kyoko and the twins finally tracked down Guy at the dojo Lee built when he was twelve. It was a real one where civilians could get training. They told him their idea.

"Kyoko! What is the meaning of this! I will not meddle my star pupil's love life!" Guy said (shouted) at them. And when Guy said no, Kyoko was ready to back down but not before Akiko interrupted them. She was the more outspoken (bitchier) twin.

"Ok, Guy-sensei, it's time for some love." She pointed at him with the other hand on her hip, "You're not getting any younger." The word 'old' hit him in the chest.

"You scare all the women and they all think you're really creepy." The word 'creepy' slapped him in the face.

"And lets face, the most you aren't having kids anytime soon, you are _not _attractive." The words 'childless' and 'ugly' punched him in the gut. He fell on his hands and knees and turns stark white from shock. He couldn't believe Akiko was telling him he wasn't cool!

Ten minutes later Kyoko and the twins walked out with bruises and blood but without the person who caused them. Apparently when you insult someone's pride, they are less likely to help you and totally liable to kick your ass. Who knew?

* * *

Katashi sat down next to Mamoru and Natsumi. With all the baby craziness around he was kind of surprised he found them. He thought they would be obsessed trying to get their sensei's to have children like how Junko and the others were.

"How come you guys aren't going baby-crazy?" Mamoru snorted and Natsumi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like we need more people with Neji-sensei and TenTen-sensei's attitude."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that the ninja world will be fine without any more anymore human iceboxes and people who get angry really easily and knows how to handle weapons."

"… Huh, good point." So with that in mind, the three young genin leaned back and stared at sky, totally oblivious to the wacky schemes their friends were up too.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked through the village to the hospital. They both had physicals today and since Lady Tsunade was the one who was going to do them, she told them they could come together instead of different times so it could be done faster. The new couple jumped at the chance to spend the rest of the day together.

They quickly arrived at Lady Tsunade wings and without knocking Naruto barged into her medical office.

"BAA-CHAN! We're—" He looked at the sight before him.

"…"

"... See you later." He calmly closed the door and inner Naruto and Kyuubi both proceeded to faint. Naruto wanted to too but Hinata was looking at him with a curious look.

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter? You closed Tsuande-sama's door before I got to say hello." She walked to the door and opened it to see the same thing that got Naruto so pale.

"…"

"… I'll leave you two alone. Father, just to let you know, Hanabi will be cooking dinner tonight so you might want to get some anti-acid." Then, just like her boyfriend, Hinata closed the door as calmly as he had.

"Sooooooooooo, what should we do? Should we wait or get food?"

_**!**_

They both looked down at Naruto's stomach and laughed. It was a brilliant way to get their minds off of what they saw in the office. Hiashi with his pants around his ankles and a topless Tsunade on her knees and well you get the idea (but they couldn't lie; they were both wondering at 60 how Tsunade's boobs were still perky, even if the thought grossed them out).

"Then let's go to Ichiraku's, eat all the ramen we can, and then put it on Baa-chan's tab. That'll teach her a lesson."

"How so?"

"Uhnmm, I just want to piss her off and have something to embarrass the shit out of her with. No more calling me a brat at 25. It'll be awesome!"

Hinata giggled at her boyfriend's crazy yet endearing antics. She hoped he was always like this.

After some good eats at Ichiraku, they made their way back to the hospital. As they got close to Tsuande's office, Naruto stopped, causing Hinata to bump into his back.

"Hey Hina-chan, why don't you look through the door to see if they're… ya' know doin' it."

"Why me?"

"Well it's your turn, I looked through first. You go get mentally scarred for life this time."

Hinata sighed but activated her Byakugan. The coast was clear and her relieved sighed caused Naruto to suck his teeth. Bad things always happen to him.

"Ok, I'll go first," he said reluctantly. He just wanted to get it over with. As he walked in, Tsuande looked up from the chart in her hands and smiled at him. He was confused. Where was the yelling? The screaming? Right about now she would be punching him so hard in the gut that he would've flew out of the hospital walls. But she was smiling.

"Come Naruto, change into this gown then sit down on the table," she said, handing the ass-open gown to him. He always hated this thing. While he (and Hinata) agreed that he had a really nice tush, that didn't mean he wanted everyone to see it. He sighed but took it anyway. As one of good friends would say 'what a drag.'

After he was dressed (or undressed) he sat on the table. Tsunade rolled her chair to him. "Ok don't get freaked out; I'm not going to do anything."

Not going to do anything? What was she talking—?

"AAAAAAH COLD!"

"Awww, stop being a baby. My hands aren't that cold."

"Oh my kami, those hands they were on Hiashi-sama Baa-chan. Get away from me!" But Tsunade kept a tight grip on his testicles. If he moved, she might rip it off and he wanted children. Lots of them. When he figured she wasn't letting up he started crying, bawling like a baby. This was it. Tsunade was going to cripple him for life. He get teased juts like when he was younger.

Naruto, the guy with one testicle. Naruto Uno-testy. Kami, how would Hinata react?

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I won't have kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddddsssss!"

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

"You're going to rip my ball off, right?"

"… No."

"Oh, well then why is your hand there?"

"I was going to tell you to cough moron." _Oh right cough, cuz testicular and stuff._

"So I can still have kids?"

"Yeah, why? You want some?"

"Me and Hina-chan want some like right now."

"Really now?" _Huh, the plan is in motion even without my convincing them. But just to make sure…_ Tsunade did a few quick hand signs and Naruto felt his balls get heavier. It felt like he hadn't had sex in weeks when he just had sex last night. "Ok all done. Tell Hinata I don't need to see her today."

* * *

Naruto hurriedly got dressed. Fuck having a picnic. He didn't want to eat any food right now. Only a certain, blue-black haired kunoichi who's favorite color was lavender. He ran out the room, picked up Hinata, and poofed back to his apartment. They'd get Hanabi later. Right now he was going o empty his balls inside his soon to be baby-mama. Because with the amount of times he wanted to have sex, there was no way she was _not _getting pregnant.

* * *

"Huh, that went better than I thought it would."

"I still don't like manipulating our senseis."

"But darling didn't you hear Naruto-sensei? He wanted kids in the first place. Tsunade Baa-chan just helped with my brilliant idea."

"You are an evil genius."

"Well, you want a kiss from the evil genius to make it all better?"

"Maaaaaaaaybbbbbbeeeee…"

_Mwah-nya!_

"Feel better?"

"Maybe with some more kisses…"

"You're so silly Hin-kun. Come on lets go to the park. I promise you'll get your kisses there."

"Lead the way Your Evilness."

Yoru giggled and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. She was happy. Her plan was working and she was kissing her man. Soon the little pitter-patter of feet would be running around. Yup, life couldn't get any better.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I'm so glad so many people like my story. I have like **60** reviews and I'm only on chapter 10! Woohoo for my story! Boohoo cuz' I don't own Naruto…

* * *

Chapter 10- Hi, my name is pregnancy and birth control ruined my life. Oh, and it got some people to go crazy.

Ever had someone pissed at you even though it wasn't your fault? Ever had them yell and scream at you? Ever had them cut you off completely from their loving'? And wasn't that person a girl? Yes this has happened to many people before and it was happening to one Hin Hyuuga now.

Yoru was pissed. Not at him but at the world. Her plan would have worked but she forgot one little fact. The one thing that all kunoichis took if they wanted to stay an active ninja: birth control. Yes, birth control was what messed up Yoru's plans and made her so angry that she went into a rage so bad; she nearly destroyed the Forest of Death (with the help of an equally pissed off Junko). Hin sighed. He really missed her. He missed how she would yell 'darling' at the top of her lungs and tackle him to the ground and smother him with kisses. He missed how she got jealous when other girls would look at him and push her (wonderfully developed) body into his. And he really missed being dragged to her competitions with Setsuko. Kami, now he really missed those. Teenage girls in Konoha really loved mud wrestling. Who would've guessed?

Hin sighed again and got up from meditating. He needed to talk to a real ladies man and since Jiraiya was dead and Kakashi was on a mission he asked the man closest to him: Neji. Now when he meant close he didn't mean relationship wise, he meant it literally; the man was two doors down.

"Neji-sama, I need to speak with you. It's urgent."

"Come in then," Neji said over the blow-dryer. Hin slid the door open and sat on the floor on his knees. Neji turned off the hair-dryer and huffed. He'd just blow-dry it later.

"Neji-sama, what do you do when your girlfriend is mad at you?"

"… I'd rather not say…"

"Please Neji-sama, anything you say will sure to be helpful!"

So Neji told him. Told him about how TenTen liked using whips on a mission gone wrong, or liked to do spankings or make him a slave for the night or on her milder days, he'd have to cook. It was horrible advice Hin hoped he'd never have to hear again. Now he probably wouldn't be able to look at TenTen the same ever again. He'd forever see her in leather and chains. The only thing even remotely helpful was the cooking part. Yoru + food= 3. That had to work and he prayed to kami it did because with the way Yoru was acting, she just might like Neji's other suggestion.

* * *

Hinata moaned. Not in pleasure but in pain. She felt sore all over and when she sat up, she was dismayed to see bruises and love bites' all over her body. Even in places that were visible.

As she dizzily sat up, she thought back to two nights ago. Whatever happened with Tsunade at Naruto's physical turned him into a sex-crazed monster. She was fine the first time and was overjoyed that the second time came 2 minutes after Naruto did. The third time was good too but she started getting tired. The fourth time she could barely keep her eyes open and anything after that she was pretty sure she was asleep.

And it hadn't stopped there. For the past week he'd come home and give it to her like there was no tomorrow. At first it was cool but now it was getting frustrating and a little embarrassing having people stare and look at her with smirks that said 'yeah, we know what you're doing every night.' Naruto never marked her anywhere people could see. He was just acting weird.

Speaking of acting weird, her students were too. Kimi Inuzaka never got too close to her saying her 'perfume was too strong' and Chiharu Aburame said that her scent upset her bugs. Hin sometimes stared at her sadly and when she went to the compound for family dinner, her father and Yoru were giving her disappointed stares. Well, her father was. Yoru was giving her stare that would have killed her if looks could do that.

Even the Hokage was acting weird. She always asked if she was going to sleep over Naruto's house and if Hinata said no then she suggested she did. She couldn't take it anymore! It was one thing to be ridiculed and looked at strangely when she was younger because she was weak and shy, she got that. But now at 23, she knew she wasn't weak. She was the strongest kunoichi out of all the girls in the Konoha Twelve and she wasn't as shy as she used to be. Sure, she still stuttered but everyone did once in a while.

Hinata climbed out of bed and walked to Naruto's shower. Where he was at the moment she didn't know, but she did know that she was going to nip everyone's weirdness in the bud.

* * *

Hiashi wouldn't say he was depressed. Disappointed was more like it. He was disappointed that his youngest daughter turned out to be the rebel in the family. He was disappointed that his nephew preferred to be whipped and chained to beds and walls than meditate and do well, _normal_ people things. He was especially disappointed that his eldest daughter wasn't pregnant. He was getting any younger and right now he didn't give a damn what the elders had to say about Hinata being married first. He wanted them now.

So this explains why he was in his girlfriend's office getting drunk of his ass and ranting. This was perfectly fine by the way, because she was too. Except Tsunade was pissed at Naruto, not disappointed. She _definitely_ wasn't getting any younger (don't tell her I said that) and since she never had children of her own, she wanted her 'son' to. The jutsu she used was full proof so she couldn't understand why it wasn't working. Unless…

"Birth control!" she shouted as she dizzily shot up from her seat.

"What-hic-do you mean?" Hiashi squinted trying to one instead of five Tsunades.

"That bitch used-hic-birth control and that little shit-hic-let her (someone needs some orbit gum for that dirty mouth)! That the only thing that could-hic-stop my jutsu!" Hiashi widened his eyes. Why on earth would Hinata be on birth control? Obviously she was having sex but didn't she want the joys of pregnancy?

"Well, as her-hic-father I will prohibit her to use it any further!"

"That right-hic-babe put your foot down!"

"Hell yes I will!" Hiashi unsteadily walked out of Tsuande's office while she drunkenly cheered. Shizune shook her head but didn't get involved. It'd just leave her with a headache and sake stains and those are really hard to get out.

* * *

Hiashi hid behind the tree and watched Hinata train (at least now we know where she gets it from). He had to time this perfectly or his whole plan would be ruined. He had to be quiet and stealthy like the wise ninja he was.

"HINATA! AS YOUR FATHER I FORBID YOU TO USE BIRTH CONTROL ANYMORE! DO YOU UNDERS-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" he fell to the floor without finishing his statement. Hinata looked around a tree to see her fainted and drunk father. She picked him up, threw him over her shoulder and trudged his drunken ass home. She walked into the compound with Hiashi snoring loudly but no one batted an eye. This was becoming frequent since it was no secret who he was dating. Everyone knows that when you're in the presence of Tsunade you're bound to get drunk.

Hinata placed her father on his bed and went to get some aspirin. She sighed as she thought about her father's behavior. He never acted like this before. Even when he was drunk he pulled a Neji and acted all recluse. He was acting so strange and embarrassing. Yelling out that she shouldn't take birth control anymore. What was that all about?

She walked out of the bathroom to see her father curled in a little ball, mumbling to himself.

"Want grandchildren… no more birth control… want Tsunade's tits…"

Hinata's eye twitched. Now that the mentally scarring moment was over her face softened. That's why he was being crazy and shouting about birth control. He wanted some grandchildren. Well that was sweet (crazy) of him. He could've did it in a less err, spirited way but now she why he was so spirited in the first place other than the influence of alcohol.

She walked out of the room and into her sister's chest. Hanabi rubbed where she fell and was about to retort when she smelled something weird.

"Kami onee-chan, take a shower! You _reek_ of Naruto-san!" Hanabi quickly fled the scene muttering about if the smell would stick to her too.

Oh, that's what her team meant. Hinata smiled. Well, she was glad to smell like her love even if everyone didn't find the scent of miso ramen practically appetizing 24/7. She skipped to Naruto's apartment to find him in the shower. Perfect. She stripped out of her clothes and waited naked for him.

* * *

Naruto had a good day. He taught at the academy, had ramen for lunch, taught some more, then came home. He knew Hinata came home too because he heard the door open and close. That meant more sex which he was totally fine with. But he wasn't so sure Hinata was. Sure she fine the first 3 times but after that he was pretty sure she fainted. Well, he'd have to talk to her. He wasn't feeling as backed up as before so there wouldn't be as much sex. He wrapped a towel around his waist and whistled while he walked to his bedroom to see his day get better. His girlfriend was naked. On his bed. Waiting for him.

HInata crossed the room, loving the way Naruto stared at her body. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by her finger.

"I want babies do you?" (Very blunt)

Nod.

"Then tonight we do this my way. What I want, how I want, understood?"

Nod, nod.

"Good," she purred. She laid him down and grinned. Ahh, she loved being in charge!

* * *

Hin stirred the rice in the pot as it cooked. Turned out cooking for his girlfriend made her really happy. Neji was actually good for something. The only thing he didn't like was the dress she made him wear. Turned out Yoru was very into shoujo manga and he looked like one of her favorite characters whom she always wanted to see in a dress. So here he was in a gray maids outfit. He hated to admit it, like _really hated to_ but he looked good. Apparently Yoru thought so too because she whistled every time he bent over or reached for something on a high shelf. But if she was happy then he was too.

_POOF!_

"Yoru-sama, I have seen Uzumaki-san and Hyuuga-san coupling only this time she did not use the birth control jutsu!"

"What? Yes! Thank you Nekota-chan!"

Hin turned around and cocked his head to the side, "What was that all about?"

Yoru squealed, grabbed her camera and quickly took a picture before Hin could move. "Anyway that was my summon. She said Hinata-sensei didn't use the birth control jutsu which means I'm gonna be an aunty!"

"How do you know?"

"Tsunade Baa-chan's jutsu wears off tomorrow. Ugh I'm so happy!" She slapped his ass. "Get back to cooking baby and I'll give a surprise later!" She walked out of the kitchen while Hin blushed and continued cooking. Yeah, as long as she was happy so was he. Besides, sometimes you get _rewards_ (nudge-nudge-wink-wink).

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for being sooooo lazy. And having writers block! I apologize deeply! *sniffle*


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I am loving you guys for the reviews. They make me smile! Oh and a special thanks to **Leaf Ranger, Uzumaki Ricky, Chewie Cookies, Hinatasgreatestfan, **and **Amorous Grunty** for reviewing pretty much every chapter and giving sparkling reviews. Thanks to everyone else who review too. Don't own Naruto blah blah blah…

* * *

Chapter 11- The horrible joys of pregnancy

_BBBBBBLLEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHH! _Hinata wiped her mouth with a towel, brush her teeth and padded back into Naruto's bedroom toward the bed. She was exhausted. Puking every morning at 5 A.M. was hard work. Her father called it the 'joy of pregnancy,' but then again he wasn't the one carrying something inside him. Hinata hopped into the shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and left the house to meet the girls for brunch.

As she walked to the restaurant, she thought about Naruto's reaction to her being pregnant and it warmed her heart. First he was happy then he cried a little at the thought of having a family then he was happy again.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Sakura said as she walked into the restaurant. All her friends were already seated and Hinata quickly joined them.

"So _mommy,_ how's the pregnancy going?" Ino teased. Hinata giggled at being called mommy. In some months her child would be calling her that.

"Well, it's going better than expected. I only have morning sickness once a morning and I'm not gaining much weight."

"That's so good! I wanna get pregnant too!" Sakura whined.

"Yeah, if you do it'll definitely help with that shapeless body of yours," snickered Ino.

"I'm sorry you big fat pig but could you repeat yourself? When you spoke all I heard was an oink and I don't speak your swine."

"You big fore headed bitch! I dare you to say it again!"

"Oink, oink—"

"Both of you shut the hell up! Your stupid arguing is raising my blood pressure and that is bad for the baby! Plus everyone is looking at us!" Temari angrily whispered. Sure enough the whole restaurant was looking at them and Hinata and TenTen were so embarrassed they moved to another table and pretended not to know them. Sakura and Ino both sunk down in their seats and blushed with embarrassment. _If they're like this now I can only imagine what they'll be like when those pregnancy hormones kick in, _Hinata thought.

* * *

"Ok so you know how Hinata-san is now? She'll be totally different when those pregnancy hormones kick in. It'll still be her but meaner and hornier." Shikamaru explained to Naruto. He wanted his buddy to know all the troublesome troubles his friend was getting in to. And that was that some women (kunoichi in particular) went crazy because their abnormal hormones (because they are different from civilian women) went even crazier.

"Hornier huh? Heh, that won't be so bad!"

"Did you not hear the meaner part?"

"But Temari-san is naturally mean."

"Tch, you're right but it's different. Now it's a crazy kind of mean." Shikamaru got up from the booth and sighed. He'd much rather talk to Naruto while he was sitting on his favorite spot under the semi-cloudy sky. He motioned for Naruto to follow him and started walking. Giving him advice on pregnant wives slash girlfriends was the least he could do since he saved the village and everyone in it numerous times.

As they walked they passed a restaurant where he thought he saw Temari and Hinata but he wasn't sure. Shikamaru and Naruto walked past without looking back to see if it was them.

Now you know those crazy little pregnancy hormones Shikamaru was talking about? Well, because they are kunoichi and different from civilian women, those suckers are about 10 times worse. And those hormones made Temari and Hinata have (crazy) little fantasies about why their lover walked past them and didn't say anything.

* * *

Temari's Version

_Shikamaru and Naruto walked past the restaurant. Shikamaru looked inside and saw Temari._

"_Hey Naruto my pregnant wife is suddenly looking unattractive and she is extremely troublesome. Let's keep walking, not talk to her, and find some attractive non-pregnant women to capture our attention. Do you agree?"_

"_Hell yeah!"_

* * *

Hinata Version

_Naruto and Shikamaru walked by the restaurant. Naruto stopped and looked inside and looked between Sakura and Hinata._

"_Hey Shikamaru, I suddenly think my pregnant girlfriend is unattractive and will therefore ignore her and stare at the lovely flat-stomached Sakura-chan! And because I find her so attractive I will totally ignore Hinata and go wait for Sakura at her apartment."_

"_Good idea!"_

And so because of their wild fantasies, Hinata started crying and when Sakura asked what was wrong she pushed her away, called her a whore, and ran away. Temari cursed up a storm causing old people to faint at certain words and moms to cover their children's ears. She angrily waddled out the restaurant to find a certain lazy-ass ninja to talk to (slaughter, kill, any other violent words you can think of).

* * *

She found him in the spot she always found him in. _This lazy shit of crap is always under that damn tree all the damn time._ She decided to surprise him and not the good kind. Since she was 7 months pregnant and her fan had been confiscated, she decided to use jutsu without it.

"Wind Style: Great Tornado!" Temari whispered. She held her hand and a small tornado formed. She threw it at the ground and it grew and made its way on the unsuspecting Shikamaru.

"But sometimes you can use their hormones and mood swings against them or shift it onto someone else. Like with Temari sometimes—" Suddenly Shikamaru was thrown into a tree. Naruto wondered what the hell did that to him and looked up to see a giant tornado. _Temari, of course._ He quietly slipped away so those two could finish their spat.

Shikamaru caught Naruto sneaking away and groaned. That meant he would get any help. He stood up to see and angry Temari glaring at him. _Why is she so angry?_

"Shikamaru you asshole! How dare you look me dead in the eye and not say anything?"

"…Oh so that _was_ you in the restaurant."

"You lazy piece of shit! You knew it was me and still didn't say anything? I'll kill you!"

"Kami Temari, you're being so emotional for no reason!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're being… you're being…" Temari started crying. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _Damn hormones!_

"What am I Temari?"

"You're so good to meeeeeeeeeee! And I treat you so baaaaaad!" She was all out bawling now and Shikamaru couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his face. When Temari had the baby, she would probably deny all this although he couldn't blame her. Crying for no reason would be bad for 'bad girl' image.

"Well how about we go home so you can treat me better."

"O-ok," she sniffled. She grabbed onto his arm and they walked to their home.

* * *

Naruto saw the whole thing. The whole. Fucking. Thing! How Shikamaru calmed down Temari would forever be a mystery but he had a new found respect for Shikamaru's genius. Yeah the guy had an I.Q. over 200 but he always claimed women to be too troublesome or too much of a drag to deal with. Naruto now understood that that must have been a cover because Shikamaru knew what made women tick. He briefly wondered if he could do the same but laughed it off. _My Hina-chan wouldn't act like that. She'd never let hormones make her go crazy. No sir!_

So the unsuspecting Naruto jogged up his apartment building steps and opened the door to just barely miss getting hit in the head with a lamp. He turned to find a red-eyed, angry Hinata holding her next projectile, a giant pot _(the hell did that come from? I only eat instant ramen when I'm home!), _aimed at his head.

"You lying, cheating dumby! How can you like that flat-chested, pink haired girl?" She threw the pot and picked up a metal spoon. "I am _much _prettier than her. My boobs are nice and soft compared to her hard chest and that probably isn't even her real hair color!" She threw the spoon and she (crazily) looked around for something else to throw. She spotted some knifes and grabbed them.

"I've loved you since I was 8 years old and this is all you give me? Gonna run with the strawberry haired bitch and l-leave me f-fat and pregnant? I-I don't think s-so!" she cried. She dropped the knifes and started crying.

"Hina-chan, I'm sorry I didn't speak to you! Honestly, I didn't even know it was you. If it was you know I would've talked to you."

Hinata sniffed. She knew that was the truth. If he saw any of his friends or loved ones even if they were within close range or he just with them five minutes ago, he would endearingly (obnoxiously) say(yell) their name.

"And why would I like Sakura when you are pregnant with my child and are my wife?"

Hinata rubbed her eyes. He was right. She was the mother of his soon to be and his wife… wait what? She wasn't his wife! Did that mean?

"Yes Hinata-chan. I wanted it to be more romantic but since you tried to kill me I figured this would be a good time so I can live," he jokingly said. Hinata, being the emotional little ninja she was, started crying tears of happiness. She was going to get married to the man of her dreams and have his baby! She was so happy! She looked at her husband-to-be's hand and gasped at the little black box. The ring was beautiful. It was a white gold band with diamonds all around and in the middle was a light amethyst colored stone.

"It reminded me of your eyes…" he said quietly. She jumped up and kissed him passionately. She did it so suddenly that she and Naruto fell back against the couch. She kissed him and didn't let go for a while but reluctantly let go of the kiss for air. They lovingly stared into each other's eyes. They kissed again, slowly this time. They slowly reclined on the couch, never breaking from the others lips. Naruto slipped Hinata's shirt of one shoulder then the other, kissing the now exposed skin, causing her to shiver.

Hinata had always wanted Naruto but never like this or so badly. She shed the rest of her shirt off and eagerly started on her pants. She wanted him inside her so bad. She pushed him back a little and turned around. Hinata leaned over the arm of the couch and threw a seductive look over her shoulder. She didn't know why just kissing had gotten her so wet but that didn't matter because she was solely focused on Naruto.

Naruto stared at his soon to be wife's lewd position. She was bent over, her juices making her glisten and her breasts and slightly enlarged stomach hanging down while throwing him that sexy look. He couldn't take it and stripped so fast it had to be a world record. He eagerly lined up his very above average dick with Hinata's pussy. He slowly inched himself in earning frustrated whimpers from Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, please fuck me harder! The baby will be fine. Please, I really need this!"

And that was all it took for the blonde to start thrusting like crazy. They were long deep strokes that had Hinata panting and clench the arm of the couch. She started throwing back her hips in time with her thrusts. She could feel it already coming and could sense Naruto's thrusts getting more frantic, making sure she came before him. He reached down and caressed her stomach with such tenderness and care that it pushed her over the edge. She cried out his name and clamped down on him so hard that he soon followed. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck.

"Well Mrs. Uzumaki, can we take this to the bedroom?" he whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"Sure thing Mr. Uzumaki."

And with that Naruto took his lovely soon to be wife into their home.

* * *

Naruto stretched and sighed. ANBU had the worst timing. He was just about to wake up Hinata and what better way to surprise her than being buried between her thighs. But then he sensed another presence so he gently shook her awake.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama requests that you and Hyuuga-sama come to her office immediately."

"Alright, alright." The ANBU vanished leaving Naruto and Hinata enough privacy to get dressed and quickly make their way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Tsunade was nervous. Kami, she could really use a drink but getting shitfaced in broad daylight could wait for later. As she expected, Naruto busted in through her door whined a little and pouted. Ah the old routine. She cleared her throat to speak and he hushed to listen.

"Naruto, as leader of this village I have very important choices to make that benefit the village. One of these choice is choosing my succeeder. And I choose you Naruto. I choose you to be Rokudaime. What do you say?"

Naruto did what no expected him too. Instead of jumping up and down, screaming at the top of his lungs or cry, he fainted with Hinata catching him and shaking him, asking if he was ok. Tsunade chuckled. _Can't believe this bonehead is going to be the next Hokage. But who knows? He may very well be the greatest._

* * *

_Omake 2 (ChouIno)_

Ino came home that day after brunch blabbing about babies. Baby clothes, baby toys, baby food. _Mmmmm, food, Chouji thought. _But he'd eat later. Right now he was scared Ino was going to want one. He had to stop with her greatest flaw: her vanity.

Chouji sat her down and showed her a video that was about a pregnant women. It followed her through birth and made Ino realize once you get pregnant, you can no longer be a size 8 and wear string bikinis. You were moody, you broke out and you gained—dare I type it—weight. And then you're pretty, tight little vagina was stretched horrendously.

That night when they had sex, Ino made Chouji put on 2 condoms and Chouji inwardly smiled. Silly little Ino thinking she wore the pants in the relationship when it was so clearly Chouji.

* * *

_Omake 3 (LeeSak)_

Sakura, after brunch, discussed with Lee she wanted a baby and hinted now would be a good time. Lee seriously thought about. The kid would have a lot of aunts and uncles would be loved and would basically grow to be a good child. That wasn't what worried him. No, it was those damn pregnancy hormones (those sure do come up a lot)!

Sakura's temper was horrible now but when those hormones kicked in; oh kami, you better watch out. So which reasons outdid the other? Well just know that that night Lee made sure Sakura took her birth control and made sure he got extra thick latex condoms. No little Lees anytime soon!

* * *

_Omake 4 (NejiTen)_

Neji wanted kids but he just didn't know what to tell TenTen. She definitely ran the relationship and he didn't want to upset her. He just wanted what Shikamaru and Temari—who were holding hands in _public_—had. He decided a direct approach would be good.

"TenTen, I want kids."

"Ok."

"But TenTen, I really, really want—wait what?

"I said ok but you're doing the cooking, cleaning, laundry and every other domestic duty there is got it?"

"Sure."

Ok, that went better than planned! Now some hot S&M sex to finish off the day would make everything even better.

"Neji I'm horny! Bring the sex scroll and get your tight, sexy Hyuuga ass in the bedroom!"

Wow, kami just loved him today!

* * *

_Omake 5_

Shikamaru lay awake in the hospital. No, not for Temari but for himself. After walking a few blocks purring about how her man was so smart and strong and how she was going to treat him special, Temari seemed to snap out of her hormones induced adoration. _Seemed_ because when the medics got to the seen all they saw was a bloody Shikamaru and Yoshina was at home.

A knock came from the door and Temari walked in looking bashful. She sat in the chair and faced towards him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you bleed _that_ badly."

"Well isn't that wonderful? You only wanted me bleed a little bit. Would that have been better?"

"Kami, I just love your sarcasm."

"Well yours is delightful too!"

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, alright? I don't know what came over me. So umm… am I forgiven?"

"…Fine. Now stop being such a drag and get your troublesome ass in this bed." He moved over and patted the space beside him. Temari lay down and snuggled against his chest.

"You tell anyone I snuggle and you die!"

"Yeah, I love you too." Shikamaru said as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Lol I like the NejiTen omake. Sorry for being so late with this chapter. I've been so wrapped up in the Naruto manga and have been generally lazy. Next chapter's the last one but never fear! I have a new story in mind!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** My birthday is was Tuesday! I'm 17 now woohoo!

Disclaimer: I didn't get Naruto for my birthday *sniffle* but I did get new sneakers!

* * *

Chapter 12- First comes love then comes marriages then some babies in baby carriages!

Hinata stealthily snuck to the hokage's tower. Ever since she hit 6 months into her pregnancy, Naruto—with the help of ANBU—made sure that Hinata stayed home. She wasn't allowed to go out the house for any reason. Not even if she wanted to visit him. So that's why she used her awesome ninja skills to give her fiancé lunch.

Hinata stealthily walked through the front door (not really, everyone was on lunch break). She climbed the first set of stairs and immediately regretted it. With her swollen feet, swollen stomach and swollen breasts, running up the stairs (the day she didn't wear a bra) was hard and painful for her. So she decided on a slow trot which switched to a light jog which changed to a brisk power walk which changed to very slow steps.

As she huffed and puffed to the top of the stairs, she felt a sharp pain that almost knocked her off her feet. She wrote it off as nothing at first until another one hit her 3 minutes later, then another and another. She cried out to anyone who would here her and just before she blacked out she heard someone telling her it would be alright.

* * *

Mostly everything in Shikamaru Nara's life was troublesome: is wife, going on long missions, his wife, his newborn daughter who had the greatest pair of lungs on her, his wife, council meetings, his wife, his wife, and his wife. But just because those things were a drag didn't mean that he didn't care about them. He loved his wife and his baby and he was proud to represent his clan in meetings and Konoha when he successfully completed missions. He watched Naruto go from a schoolmate living in contempt to the sixth Hokage and he was glad to help out his friend in any way he could.

So anyway back to troublesome things. Shikamaru was using the bathroom because he had a lunch date with his wife and daughter and getting up to pee while she was in the middle of talking would result in a large bump by that fan he sometimes hated. After he came out he heard someone give a distressed cry. He ran as fast as he could and caught Hinata before she fell. _Something like this would happen to me on the way to meet Temari and Shikari._

* * *

Naruto sensed something was wrong all afternoon. First the seal that he placed on the door had been broken. Then when he asked Lee to stop by the house, he said Hinata wasn't there. At first he wrote it off as nothing. Hinata had probably just left to go to the store. He had ANBU's check out all the grocery stores but they said Hinata wasn't in any of them. Then he heard a scream and someone running. His door opened and his assistant, Konohamaru, sputtered outinH how Hinata was having an early delivery.

At first he just sat there. He had no idea what 'early delivery' Konohamaru was talking about. Then Konohamaru gave him a look that made him go 'ooooooooooh' which then made him jump off his ass and teleport to the hospital entrance. He ran and ran and ran then stopped because he had no idea what room she was in. He ran to the front desk and asked the nurse where she was. Then he ran some more and finally got to room 64. He pushed open a door to see Hinata give him a tired smile.

"Hey," she said as she sat a little. Naruto ran to the bed and grabbed her hand.

"I made it just in I see."

"Yeah, I'm glad you did. You always had the best timing." Naruto smiled at her. He was so happy. Nothing could make this moment more perfect. Unless…

"Hey Hina-chan, do you want to get married?"

"But you already proposed to me."

"No I mean like right now, before the baby comes."

"R-really?" Her voice wavered. Her lifelong dream of getting married to Naruto was finally coming true so suddenly!

"Yep, I could have Shikamaru do it. He owes me anyway."

"O-ok, let's do it!" she sniffled as she silently cried happy tears.

30 minutes later Shikamaru walked to room 64. Another troublesome thing to do today awaited him in there. It was a drag to be taken away from his wife and daughter but he was happy and honored to do it. He walked through the door with marriage licenses and a pen. He told Naruto and Hinata to sign on the dotted line, pronounced them husband and wife, congratulated them and hurried out to the park to get back to his family.

"So, that's it? It went than I imagined."

"Don't worry Hina-chan! After you have the baby we can have a real wedding with every one of our friends. And we can have swans and dove and butterflies all around and lavender and orange stuff—that represents us—and cinnamon buns and ramen and a band and other stuff that weddings have!"

"Actually Naruto-kun, I just want a simple wedding with all our friends."

"That's cool too, but can we still have the lavender and orange? I mean those being our favorite—"

"!"

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

"Get me Tsunade-sama!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Get. Me. TSUNADE-SAMA! THE DRUGS WORE OFF AND I'M ABOUT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!"

"Oh, Oh yeah, ok um, Baa-chan! Baa-chan!" Then it _really _dawned on him. His wife—heh, he could call her that now—was having his baby. Now. Naruto started panicking. He hyperventilated and ran around screaming 'baa-chan!' and yelling at nurses to get her. They weren't frazzled though—Shikamaru had done the same thing nearly 2 months ago.

Tsunade finally barged into the room, karate chopped Naruto in the head which knocked him out, then began to say soothing words to Hinata to get her to calm down.

"Ok now Hinata-chan, breathe slowly then I want to push, ok?"

"A-already? But—"

"No buts. This baby is coming out whether you want it to or not. So on three push, ok?" Hinata gritted her teeth and nodded. "One, two, three! Push, push!"

Hinata pushed as hard as she could. It hurt like hell. Like trying to push a watermelon through a key hole. She screamed and cried and screamed so more. She screamed about how her husband was an idiot then took it back then screamed about how Temari could do this. Then screamed utter nonsense.

"Ok Hinata-chan, the head is out. Just a bit more…" And with one final push the baby was out and hollering up a storm.

"Since the dad is currently knocked out—"

"I'm ok! Where's my baby?"

"Right here. Now cut the umbilical cord quickly!" Naruto did as he was told and his child was whisked away to get cleaned up. He took his tired wife's hand and lightly squeezed. She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead.

"You did it babe."

"Yep, and I'm never doing it again."

"Aw but Hina-chan, I wanted at least 2 more!"

"We'll see," she said giggling because let's be honest, as much as she loved sex with Naruto, they might fill up half the academy.

* * *

"Ok Hinata-chan, close your eyes so I can apply the eye shadow. Ok now tilt your head up so I can put on the blush. Now squint for the glittery mascara aaaaaaand that's it. You're done." Ino held the mirror up to Hinata's face and she nodded her approval. Everything was natural looking except for the mascara but she didn't care how she looked. She just wanted to be married already! "Now Neji can do your hair and you'll be ready to walk down the aisle.

Neji walked in and almost gasped but remember who he was and held it back. "Hinata-sama, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Neji-niisan."

"If Naruto ever breaks your hearts I'll rip out his."

"Err thank you Neji-niisan, I guess?"

"Anyway, let's get this hair in an up-do with some loose curls and you can go get married."

"You know nii-san; it's very peculiar how good you are with hair. You're better than Ino-san."

"Don't ask ok? Anyway let's get you pretty."

And so 32 bobby pins, 1 ½ cans of glitter hair spray, and 1 curling iron later, Hinata had her veil on and was being walked down the aisle by her father.

"You know dear, I always hoped this day never came," he whispered.

"Father?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you. I know I didn't treat you the best when you were younger and I didn't tell you this enough but I love you. And I loved watching you grow to a shy little girl to a woman with confidence and I happily give you away to Naruto-san."

"Father!"

"But if he breaks your heart I'll rip out his."

"Um father, we're here and I'm sure Naruto-kun heard you." Naruto smiled and waved nervously.

"Good then he knows I'm serious." Hiashi walked away but not before glaring at Naruto and giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Tsunade walked up to the podium. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. Being married means being there for your significant other no matter what happens, good or bad. Are you ready for that?" They both nodded. "Ok then Naruto repeat after me. 'I Naruto Uzumaki…"

"I Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Take Hinata Hyuuga…"

"Take Hinata Hyuuga…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and the bad and promise to be there no matter what."

"Um…"

"Just agree."

"Ok then what baa-chan said."

"Ok then Hinata. I Hinata Hyuuga…"

"I Hinata Hyuuga..."

"Take Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Take Naruto Uzumaki…"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and the bad and promise to be there no matter what."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and the bad and promise to be there no matter what."

"Ok now give each other the rings." Naruto slipped on a white gold band around Hinata's finger and she did the same to him.

"You may now kiss the bride." Naruto lifted the veil to see Hinata look even more beautiful than normal. He kissed her lightly as to not provoke the wrath of her father and cousin but promised her more later with his eyes.

"I can't believe it sensei! You actually got married."

"What do you mean Yoru-chan?"

"The way you were going, you would've been a lonely old man with cats and ramen."

"Thank you my student for having faith in me."

"No problem sensei. It's what I do. Now I'm going to give Hiroto-chan to you father-in-law and me and Hin will hit the dance."

"Ok but no dirty dancing."

"No promises~" Yoru sang out as she walked away. Naruto shook his head. The girl was crazy but at least she wasn't nuts around his son. Naruto looked around the wedding that was now in full swing. Tsunade was cooing over her 'great-grandchild' with Hiashi Iruka, and Shizune standing by. Kiba and Moegi were sharing cake while Hana tried to feed cake to Shino who wasn't cooperating. Shikamaru was feeding his daughter cake while Temari looked with loving eyes. Neji was rubbing a very pregnangt TenTen's stomach while Ino was rubbing Chouji's because he ate to fast. Gaara and Kankarou were surprisingly (for Gaara anyways) dancing with Naruto and his friends students while Hinata was right beside him taking it all in.

They looked at each other and smiled happily. This was the start of their new life together and it couldn't have been more perfect.

_** The End**_

* * *

**A/N: **Finally done! Now on to the next story! Which one would be better: the boys all turn into toddlers and have to raised back to 21 or a smut story based on the scene in American Pie when that boy had the book that taught him how to *ahem* orally pleasure his girlfriend? You decide! Or don't. I'll do both eventually. But anyway thank you all for following and liking my story and a special thanks to those mentioned in my last chapter— **Leaf Ranger, Uzumaki Ricky, Chewie Cookies, Hinatasgreatestfan, and Amorous Grunty**—for continuously reviewing and giving positive feedback (love how **Uzumaki Ricky **always comments in caps) Now goodnight b/c I have school tomorrow and I'm getting sleepy.


End file.
